terreur nocturne
by christellesvu
Summary: que se passe-t-il quand un suspect s'en prend à ceux qui l'ont arrêté?
1. Chapter 1

Préambule :  
Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Dick Wolf. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Personnages: Olivia/ Eliott

Genre : nc 17 Drame

Prologue

Prologue

La fillette courait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à travers les rues froides de New York, il fallait qu'elle trouve le bureau de papa…maman lui avait dit tout bas …elle se souvenait du chemin…elle l'avait souvent parcouru à pied avec maman.

- Cours, va chercher papa. Tu te souviens du chemin ?  
- Oui maman

Sa mère mit son doigt ensanglanté sur sa bouche, la fillette comprit qu'elle devait impérativement se taire, celui qui avait fait mal à maman était encore là. Il venait de refermer la porte du frigo. Ses pas se rapprochèrent de la chambre.

Sa maman, simplement vêtue du chemisier bleu de papa qu'elle mettait souvent pour dormir quand papa travaillait la nuit, la serra dans ses bras.

La fillette courait toujours plus vite ; le sang de sa mère imprégnée dans son pyjama Hello Kitty pas assez chaud pour sortir de ce mois de décembre ; les flocons tombèrent de plus en plus fort. Les gens s'étaient réfugiés au chaud, pas une âme ne trainait dehors.

Beaucoup plus tôt, elle s'était réveillée….le sommeil interrompu par le grognement d'un homme….heureusement, papa avait laissé la veilleuse….elle s'était levée et avait vu un autre homme que papa sur maman. Il poussait des cris étranges. Sa mère, les mains menottées, ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger sous le poids de cet homme. Elle vit le coteau placé sur la gorge de lui disait des gros mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas répéter. Aussi petite qu'elle fut, elle comprit que l'homme, un aigle tatoué sur le dos, faisait vraiment mal à maman.

Elle prit peur, elle partit se cacher derrière l'armoire du couloir….elle ne voulait pas faire du bruit….  
Elle attendit de voir l'homme sortir…..il alluma la télé et se coucha dans le fauteuil…

Elle partit voir maman…..

Maman les larmes, lui couvrant les joues, tourna la tête…..vit sa petite fille ….la peur qu'il la vit la submergea…..

La fillette vit les clés sur la commode et libéra sa maman

Le monsieur arrive …sa mère le poussa….la fillette s'encourut dans les escaliers….

Trop petite cachée par une voiture…. Celui qui surveillait l'appartement ne la vit pas….


	2. Chapter 2

.7 jours plus tôt

Chapitre 1

Le calme régnait apparemment en cette fin de journée dans les bureaux de police de L'unité spéciale pour les victimes. Vraisemblablement, la vague de froid qui submergeait New York depuis la semaine dernière contraignait les gens à ne pas sortir de chez eux. Il neigeait abondamment depuis ce matin et l'inspecteur Stabler se disait qu'il devrait bientôt rentrer…aucun coup de fil à l'horizon…il espérait que le capitaine Cragen, la soixantaine bien avancée, le libèrerait.

Ce soir, il fêtait son cinquième anniversaire de mariage …il craignait cependant que leur soirée ne tombe à l'eau ; Olivia avait dû quitter le bureau beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée afin de reprendre Sacha au jardin d'enfant. La directrice l'ayant appelé pour lui signaler une poussée de fièvre chez leur petite fille âgée maintenant de 4 ans.  
Eliott savait que ce n'était pas grave, il était déjà père de 4 grands enfants et en connaissait bien plus qu'Olivia à propos des maladies infantiles. Les poussées de fièvres ne représentaient pas pour lui un danger, c'était plutôt bon signe que son système immunitaire fonctionnait bien.

Cragen ouvrit la porte de son bureau et lui adressa un signe. Eliott emporta sa veste en espérant pouvoir rentrer chez lui.  
- Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d'Olivia, elle demande si tu peux récupérer Charlie chez la gardienne….  
- Quand ?  
- Maintenant, tu peux y aller Eliott, je t'appelle si un cas se présente. Fin accepte de rester cette nuit pour la permanence.  
- Ok merci

Il quitta donc le bureau en n'oubliant pas de remercier Fin.  
Il passa chez la gardienne où son petit garçon de 18 mois se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'il vit son papa.

Eliott se considérait aujourd'hui comme un homme comblé de vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis tellement longtemps et qui lui avait donné deux autres enfants en bonne santé. Sa vie avec Olivia se passait beaucoup mieux que son autre vie qu'il avec partagée avec Kathy. L'avantage d'effectuer le même travail rendait plus compréhensible la longue absence qu'un des deux pouvait avoir aussi bien de jour que de nuit…ça leur arrivait de se croiser en coup de vent, ils fonctionnaient alors grâce aux textos. Leurs deux enfants s'étaient habitués à ce rythme et ne semblaient pas en être perturbés. Dans cette vie qu'ils partageaient, il n'y avait pas de crises si l'un prolongeait ses heures de travail et un repas se trouvait toujours dans le frigo.

Ses relations avec Kathy n'était toujours pas au beau fixe et s'étaient même dégradées depuis son nouveau mariage…Maureen et Kathleen, déjà actives dans la vie professionnelle, passaient régulièrement les voir et s'étaient déjà proposées pour du baby-sitting…elles avaient toujours apprécié Olivia et au contraire de leur mère ne la jugeait pas responsable de l'échec du mariage de leurs parents. Quant aux deux plus jeunes, ils auraient dû les recevoir deux weeks end par mois, mais fortement manipulés par leur mère, ils trouvaient constamment des excuses. Eliott ne cherchait plus à les convaincre, la dernière fois, ils s'étaient montrés effroyablement abjects envers Olivia qui pourtant essayait de se montrer à la hauteur.

En serrant son petit Charlie dans ses bras , il se dit que la vie se montrait enfin clémente….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Samuel Peters, trader à la bourse de New York, en avait plus qu'assez de cette vie que son épouse Nicole lui imposait constamment. Il avait rêvé d'une vie tranquille jonglant entre belles femmes, sexe, richesses et gloire…au lieu de cela, il se trouvait coincé avec femme et enfants dans ce quartier de Manhattan dans un luxueux appartement que ses beaux-parents lui avaient offert lors de leur mariage.

Sa femme, lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'aurait jamais le charisme de son père et ça le mettait en rogne. Elle lui avait encore formulé des reproches hier soir pendant qu'il buvait tranquillement son verre de scotch devant le feu à bois ouvert de son bureau. Il buvait de plus en plus ces derniers, ce qui le rendait violemment agressif. De quoi se plaignait-elle, elle ne manquait de rien, elle dépensait sans compter….sauf que tout l'argent, c'est lui qui le ramenait…enfin il en gardait secrètement sur un autre compte, histoire de se prendre du beau temps aves des prostituées qui acceptaient des jeux de rôles sexuels que sa femme se refusait. Ha les conventions bourgeoises….

Il s'était levé, et lui avait infligé une sérieuse correction…il l'avait traînée jusque dans sa chambre où il l'avait sodomisé. Continuant malgré ses cris ….elle le rendait complètement dingue. Quand il eut fini, il la laissa là, le sang dégoulinant le long de ses jambes, et partit dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

Ce matin, les bleus masqués par un maquillage de luxe, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Les enfants, Michael 4 ans et Jessy 3 ans, avalaient leurs céréales sans dire un seul mot, saisissant la tension entre ses parents. Jessy, réveillée par les cris de maman qu'elle avait reconnus avait dormi avec son grand frère …papa lui faisait peur aujourd'hui. Heureusement Michaël lui avait tenu la main, maman s'était endormie …elle aussi finalement toute menue dans son petit pyjama rose que grand-mère lui avait acheté avec la peluche d'Hello Kitty qu'elle aimait tant.

Déjà 18h ; le temps de rentrer …et puis merde, se dit-il, il s'arrêta dans un bar afin de prendre un verre, histoire de décompresser….elle avait plutôt intérêt à le laisser tranquille, sinon il lui ferait une nouvelle fois comprendre que le maître à bord, c'était lui. De toute façon, il avait déjà mis pas mal de fric de côté dans les Iles Caïman…il pensait à y aller passer le reste de la semaine …..tranquille….et pas mal de parties de sexe l'y attendaient….sans son abrutie de femme…..tant qu'il était sobre, il appela Jimmy son cousin et compère de toujours afin de programmer leur reste de la semaine…..lors de cette soirée , il fit la connaissance de Joey , beau parleur et baratineur de première mais aussi tueur à gage à ses heures perdues…..ivre mort , Samuel et Joey mirent au point une affaire assez douteuse…voire macabre.

Au même moment Eliott, rentrait chez lui…..  
- Je suis vraiment désolée pour la soirée El mais Sacha n'est vraiment pas bien…cela dit les poussées de fièvre ne se manifestent plus depuis 15h. c'est encourageant.  
- Ce n'est qu'une date Liv, la santé de notre petite fille m'importe plus qu'une soirée.  
- Tu peux t occuper de Charlie.  
- Pas de Problème…

****

Le lendemain soir

Eliott rentra chez lui, épuisé par sa journée. Heureusement, il trouverait chez lui l'équilibre sur lequel s'appuyer. Olivia, dont les dossiers ne souffraient d'aucun retard, avait pu partir l'après-midi…il faisait toujours aussi calme.  
Il pénétra dans son appartement, il accrocha son imper au porte-manteau et entendit les mélanges de deux petites voix s'écrier  
- Papa, papa….  
- Il les prit tous les deux dans les bras  
- T'es fort papa  
- On dirait que ça va mieux, jeune demoiselle.  
Après les avoir embrassé, il leva la tête et la vit toujours aussi belle et ravissante. Son Olivia, avec elle, sa vie prenait une toute autre dimension, quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver dans la vie, rien n'était plus important que les siens ….il la serra contre lui, sentant le doux parfum de ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant. Il la regarda et lui offrit un baiser passionné qui avait le gout de leur amour mutuel.  
Il s'approcha et lui posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Ce sent vraiment bon ici….  
- J'ai aidé maman  
- C'est bien vrai !  
- Tout à fait  
- Mais maman n'a pas voulu que je prenne le grand couteau  
- Je crois que maman a tout à fait raison  
- Parce que c'est dangereux, On peut aller jouer dans la neige ?  
- Je crois que miss Sacha a oublié qu'elle était malade hier….et si tu prenais un bon bain à la place….  
- Je veux mon pyjama rose  
Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et en ressortit aussitôt  
- Mon Hello Kitty n'est pas là  
Olivia passe la tête hors de la cuisine  
- Il prend son bain dans la lessiveuse ….il te reste Celui de Dora….  
- Ok maman


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

- Benson, Amarro ….un appel, triple meurtre sur Hudson Street…

Depuis que leur histoire d'amour avait éclaté au grand jour, les deux anciens partenaires s'étaient vu attribuer deux nouvelles recrues que chacun d'eux avaient dû former.

Stabler /Rollins et Benson/Amarro formaient les nouveaux duos de cette brigade luttant quotidiennement contre les crimes à caractère sexuelles commis dans la zone de Manhattan.

Au départ ce ne fut pas aussi évident qu'il ne l'aurait espéré….entre le départ d'Eliott et son improbable retour….Amarro avait gagné tout le respect d'Olivia quand il l'avait sauvé d'un dingue dans un bois du Connecticut.  
Stabler et Rollins donnèrent aussi du fil à retordre au capitaine Cragen….deux fortes têtes de mule mais au fur et à mesure du temps, ils trouvèrent eux aussi une certaine complicité ainsi qu'un équilibre dans leur fonction.

Un matin, l'inattendu se produisit, en entrant dans la salle de repos, Olivia et Eliott, trouvèrent les deux nouveaux compères dans une posture assez délicate annonçant leur rapprochement qui ne faisaient aucun doute.  
Munch et Fin complétaient cette équipe, devenue une vraie famille au fil du temps. Ils s'adressaient tous une totale confiance.

Cragen savait que toute son équipe reposait sur des piliers qu'ils pensaient inébranlables….le temps continuerait-il à lui donner raison ? C'est vraiment ce qu'il espérait. Cragen avait également dû jongler avec les deux grossesses d'Olivia, il se montrait beaucoup plus prudent quand ses détectives partaient en mission. La relation privilégiée qu'il avait avec Olivia, la considérant comme sa fille, ne provoquait aucune jalousie dans l'équipe sachant que Cragen avait souvent épaulé Olivia avant qu'elle et son partenaire ne fusionnent pour ne devenir qu'un.

Olivia, habituée, aux situations sordides, ne s'habitueraient jamais à la mort surtout quand il s'agissait d'enfants. Elle pensait que la mort devait souvent s'égarer dans son chemin, elle prenait souvent en défaut les âmes les plus innocentes quand finalement les bourreaux devaient attendre une injection et mourir dans des atrocités beaucoup moindre que celles qu'ils avaient causées.

Souvent même la justice se montrait trop peu attentive au suivi des victimes une fois les sentences prononcées, elle aurait aimé faire davantage …mais la réalité était telle qu'elle conseillait régulièrement aux victimes des associations pouvant leur être d'une grande aide dans la poursuite de leur guérison.

Melinda Warner les rejoignit rapidement afin d'inspecter rapidement les trois dépouilles avant qu'elles ne soient emportées vers la morgue.  
La mère menottée au lit avait subi des outrages sexuels tandis que les enfants furent poignardés dans leur sommeil….deux anges que l'on croirait endormi si on figeait le temps se dit-elle.  
Melinda la regarda  
- Qui a pu commettre un acte aussi cruel ?  
- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée mais je le trouverai ? ….comment peut-on en arriver à commettre de telles atrocités…  
Eliott et Rollins, venus en renfort, trouvèrent Olivia toujours accroupie devant le corps de ces deux enfants tellement jeunes.  
Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le salon où elle prit une photo décorant la commode du salon.  
- Une seule certitude Eliott, il manque le père.  
- Je vais interroger les voisins avec Rollins  
- D'accord, Amarro et moi allons rechercher le père.  
Chacun des duos se dirigea vers la tâche qui les attendait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 

Olivia frappa à la porte de l'appartement voisin.

Une petite fille d'environ 3 ans lui ouvrit la porte

Olivia s'accroupit et la regarda  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Olivia et toi  
- Jessy  
- Je suis officier de police. Je voudrais parler à tes parents.  
- Ton papa est là ?

La fillette lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Une dame apparut alors derrière la petite fille

- Pouvons-nous rentrer madame Peters, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. Je suis l'inspecteur Benson et voici mon Collègue, l'inspecteur Amaro.

- Certainement c'est affreux, ce qui est arrivé à madame Jennings et les deux petits.  
Madame Peters invita les deux inspecteurs à s'asseoir

- Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais visiter votre appartement madame Peters  
- Fais comme chez vous inspecteur Benson, je n'ai rien à cacher

Olivia s'approchait des deux enfants occupés à dessiner sur leur petite table.  
- Salut Jessy  
- Tu es venue à cause de papa ?  
- Ton papa a fait quelque chose de mal  
- Il a fait mal à maman dit le petit garçon mais il ne faut pas le dire, c'est un secret  
- C'est promis je ne dirai rien  
- Et où est votre papa ?  
- Il est parti en vacances avec oncle Jimmy.

Olivia prit une carte avec son numéro et la donna aux enfants.

- Tu vois là, c'est mon numéro de téléphone  
- C'est pour t'appeler si papa frappe encore maman  
- Oui  
- Tu viendras  
- Je te le promets.  
- Merci Olivia  
- De rien

Elle rejoignit ensuite Amarro toujours occupé à interroger madame Peters.  
Elle lui adressa un signe  
Ils saluèrent madame Peters et s'en allèrent

- Tu as pu en tirer quelque chose  
- Non, elle affirme ne rien avoir entendu  
- Et son mari  
- Aux iles Caïman avec son cousin  
- Les enfants m'ont raconté que leur père frappait leur mère.  
- On peut le mettre sous surveillance  
- Ce serait bien, j'ai l'impression que ces enfants pourraient courir un danger.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital de Bellevue.

- Nous cherchons le Dr Jennings  
L'hôtesse d'accueil les observa  
- Pouvez-vous l'appelez c'est assez urgent  
Elle prit son téléphone et passa une communication  
- Il opère un enfant en ce moment, vous pouvez l'attendre au deuxième étage.  
- Merci  
Ils se rendirent donc au deuxième étage où ils attendirent le Dr Jennings.

- On m'a signalé que deux inspecteurs de police voulaient me voir  
- Peut-on se voir dans un endroit discret  
- C'est grave  
- Oui monsieur  
- Suivez-moi.

Ils prirent place tous les trois, Stabler, prit la parole  
- Vous connaissez Irma Quincy  
- C'est notre Nounou, elle vient aider mon épouse trois matins par semaine, elle vous pose des problèmes  
- Elle nous a appelés ce matin de votre domicile  
- Ma femme a un problème ? mes enfants ?

Le médecin comprit rapidement ….et un hurla un cri d'horreur

Loin de là , aux îles Caïman , Samuel Peters , prenait du bon temps , espérant être libre quand il rentrerait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

L'enquête tournait en rond, il semblait que les Jennings vivaient une vie confortable sans aucun souci. Le mari avait très vite été innocenté, la famille proche, les amis et leurs comptes en banque avaient été passé au peigne fin. Cela n'avait rien donné.

Pourtant selon Huang, le fait que la femme ait été brutalement violentée signifiait que ce crime aussi crapuleux qu'il puisse être signifiait une rancune personnelle. La seule piste qu'il leur restait devait attendre un mandat du juge, sans celui-ci, l'équipe de l'USV n'avait pas accès aux différents dossiers.  
Amarro, Rollins, Stabler et Fin, toujours au bureau, face aux panneaux reprenant les différentes photos de ces meurtres restaient d'un calme olympien face à l'horreur de cette situation….surtout la vision horrible des deux petites victimes, massacrées dans leur sommeil.

- Vous devrez tous rentrer chez vous, tant que le mandat ne nous est pas parvenu, nous ne pouvons plus agir, essayer de vous reposer et de prendre des forces pour la suite de cette enquête.

Pendant ce temps, Samuel Peters, rentrait chez lui. Il n'avait pas reçu le coup de fil tant espéré. Il allait devoir réclamer le fric qu'il avait remis à cet escroc ….il réussirait bien à trouver une autre solution….  
Dans l'avion, en première page, il fut troublé par le triple meurtre en première page…avait-on confondu 146 et 147….était-ce possible…..il devait absolument rentrer chez lui pour s'éloigner de tout soupçon…ils avaient probablement interrogé sa femme….j'espère que cette garce ne s'est pas plainte, pensait-il. Tout ce qu'il appréciait chez elle, c'est tout cet argent qui coulait dans ses veines et qu'il rêvait de posséder…il y arriverait, il y arriverait….de toute façon, il n'avait jamais désiré d'enfants…si uniquement sa femme périssait, il se verrait obliger de partager son héritage avec ses deux bâtards. Il fallait les éliminer tous les trois, cela dit il devrait encore attendre, en patientant, il en ferait baver à sa femme. Cette petite puritaine n'oserait jamais à ses parents, elle garderait la face, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il rentra, le moral dans les chaussettes ce soir-là. Les photos ne le quittaient pas…il revoyait ces deux enfants, ça pourrait leur arriver aussi. Finalement, même s'ils habitaient un quartier tranquille, le danger rôdait toujours sous différentes formes.

Il rentra et l'image qu'il vit le fit sourire un instant. Olivia et Charlie s'étaient endormis. Charlie pelotonné contre Olivia. Sacha regardait le dernier livre de conte que sa marraine Alex lui avait offert pour son 4émé anniversaire. Elle regarda son papa.

- Chut, ils font dodo, ton assiette est dans le frigo  
- D'accord chef…..

Il sourit, Sacha avait exactement le caractère de sa mère. Très indépendante, téméraire et courageuse. Elle n'avait jamais froid aux yeux. Un vrai casse-cou, jusque maintenant, ca n'avait jamais porté à conséquence, heureusement ! Alex l'avait d'ailleurs surnommée Mini Benson.

Il prit sa portion de lasagne au frigo et le mit dans le micro-onde.  
Il se retourna et vit sa petite fille devant l'entrée

- T'as mis les méchants en prison  
- Pas aujourd'hui  
- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider  
- T'as pas école ?  
- Tu crois que je suis trop petite  
Il s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme câlin.  
- Tu veux bien aller mettre ton jamapy ?  
- Oui inspecteur Stabler  
- Pardon  
- Oui mon papa chéri que j'aime  
- Aller file  
- Je pourrai avoir un chocolat chaud  
- Promis.

Pendant que sa petite fille mit son pyjama, il prit Charlie délicatement et s'en alla la poser dans son lit. Il recouvrit Olivia s'une couverture sans oublier de faire chauffer le lait.

Père et fille partagèrent alors un moment unique de pure bonheur et Eliott pensa à Mr Jennings qui ne profiterait plus de ses enfants.  
- Dis c'est le téléphone de maman que tu as là ?  
- Je sais  
- Et ….  
- J'ai appelé Kathleen  
- Kathleen  
- Pour lui dire bonjour  
- Bon maintenant tu files au lit  
- Tu ne viens pas me lire mon livre d'Elmer…  
- Des que papa aura fini  
- Alors je t'attends  
- Je pense que Mini Benson doit aller se laver les dents avant d'avoir de gros problème  
- Ok

Elle descendit de la chaise et vit sa maman  
- Je dois aller me brosser les dents, c'est l'inspecteur Stabler qui l'a dit

Olivia s'accroupit

- Tu veux dire papa  
- Ben oui, tu le sais bien, je m'entraîne pour quand je serai grande  
- Hé salut  
- Délicieuses tes lasagnes ….  
- C'est de chez l'italien  
- Je sais  
- Ha oui mini Benson  
- Evidemment  
- Elle est incorrigible  
- Elle ressemble sa maman

Plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient tous profondément. Le téléphone d'Olivia sonna. Elle reconnut une voix enfantine  
- Olivia  
- oui  
- c'est Jessy  
- tu as un problème ma chérie.  
- Papa est là , maman crie  
- Tu ne bouges pas , j'arrive  
- D'accord Olivia  
Elle regarda Eliott , je dois y aller  
- J'appelle Finn qu'il te rejoigne  
- Merci


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Olivia arriva devant l'immeuble des Peters. Finn arriva au même moment.

- Rapide  
- Je n'ai pas envie qu'Eliott me trucide  
- Il n'y a pas de danger lui dit-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire  
- Alors tu m'expliques partenaire  
- La petite Jessy m'a appelé affirmant que son père était rentré et qu'il frappait à nouveau sa mère.

Ils sonnèrent au concierge qui se dépêcha à leur ouvrir quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de la police. Décidément les jours se suivaient.

- Inspecteur Benson  
- J'ai reçu un appel de chez les Peters  
- Voici le pass  
- Merci

Olivia et Fin se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'appartement.

- On entend crier Finn  
- J'entends aussi  
- Nous devons sortir les gamins d'ici et j'espère que madame Peters quittera cette ordure.

Olivia et Fin pénétrèrent dans l'appartement en faisant le moins de bruits possibles.  
Ils entendaient toujours les cris résonnés dans la chambre, les plaintes semblaient provenir de la chambre du bout du couloir.

- J'y vais Liv, tu me suis  
- Ok, je te couvre

Ils entrèrent violemment dans la chambre et Fin pointa son arme en direction de Samuel.  
- lâchez là Peters !  
- je suis chez moi, je fais ce qu'il me plait, c'est vous qui allez sortir de chez moi.  
- Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer, une voiture et des hommes sont déjà dehors pour vous embarquez.

Fin s'approchait de plus en plus. Peters finit par lâcher sa femme.  
Olivia la rattrapa et lui murmura des mots rassurants.  
Pendant que Fin menotta Peters et le passa à un des agents, Olivia prit soin de recouvrit madame Peters d'un châle.

- Je reviens madame, je vais rassurer vos deux enfants. Mon partenaire va vous accompagner à l'hôpital.  
- Merci lui dit-elle, les larmes perlant son visage bleuté sous les coups de son tortionnaire de mari.  
Olivia entra dans la chambre des enfants  
- Jess….  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras.  
- T'es venue Olivia  
- Oui ma puce, je t'avais promis  
- Tu vas mettre mon papa en prison  
- Oui, ma jolie  
- Il ne frappera plus ma maman  
- Non  
Elle lui essuya les larmes sur son visage.  
- Michael, tu prendras soin de ta petite sœur, d'accord  
- D'accord  
- Michael, tu connais quelqu'un qui peut venir vous chercher  
- Oui oncle Ben  
- D'accord, tu connais son numéro  
- Oui  
- Tu veux bien le faire avec mon téléphone  
- Oui maman me l'a appris  
- D'accord, tu le fais et je parle à Oncle Ben  
Olivia se leva pour éclaire la pièce toujours sombre, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'entaille assez profonde sur la joue du petit garçon

- Oh Michael, qui t'a fait ça ?  
- C'est papa, je ne voulais pas qu'il frappe maman

Elle serra le petit garçon très fort  
- On va appeler Oncle Ben, je t'emmène à l'Hôpital  
- D'accord  
- D'accord  
- Michaël, oncle Ben il a un nom  
- Oui, Huxley

Olivia avait le cœur gros, elle ne supporterait jamais la violence gratuite faite à un enfant.  
- Benjamin Huxley  
- Lui-même  
- Je suis l'inspecteur Benson de L'USV de Manhattan.  
- L'USV  
- Nous sommes au domicile de votre sœur, Hannah. Pouvez-vous nous rejoindre à la Pitié ?  
- J'arrive de suite, les petits vont bien  
- Ils vous attendent…..

Cette nuit, elle rentré au lever du jour chez elle.  
- Va dormir, je m'occupe des petits  
- Merci  
Eliott alla réveille les enfants et demanda à Sacha de ne pas faire de bruit. Il lui expliqua que maman avait dû s'en aller cette nuit et que maintenant elle dormait.  
- Je vais te déposer au centre aéré, papa doit travailler et maman se reposer  
- Non !  
- Sacha, tu obéis, papa n'a pas envie de discuter  
- Mais je l'aime pas la dame, elle m'appelle toujours Alexandra, elle dit que c'est plus beau que Sacha.  
- C'est parce que Alexandra Casey Benson, c'est ton prénom, Sacha c'est un raccourci  
- Je sais  
- Allez file te préparer pendant que je m'occupe de Charlie  
- D'accord.  
20 minutes plus tard, on frappa doucement à la porte.  
Eliott ouvrit  
- Maureen, tu es bien matinale  
- Je viens chercher les enfants  
- Les enfants, je dois les déposer au centre aéré….  
Eliott se retourna et vit sa petite fille les bras croisés avec un immense sourire.  
- Tu n'aurais rien à me dire  
- Si mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller, alors j'ai appelé Maureen  
- Elle va me rendre dingue  
- Papa, fallait t'attendre à avoir une mini Benson, les chats ne font pas les chiens  
- Bon ok, emmène-les

Eliott soupira  
- Mademoiselle Stabler, nous aurons une petite discussion ce soir  
- Je crois que oui mon papa


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Olivia fut soudainement réveillée par son téléphone

- Olivia, je te réveille  
- Oui répondit-elle à son capitaine, dont elle avait reconnu la voix  
- Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi mais j'aimerais que tu viennes ici.  
- C'est important je suppose  
- Amarro veut interroger la petite fille mais elle ne veut parler qu'à Olivia  
- Ok, je prends une douche et j'arrive….  
- Ne traîne pas, la famille Huxley attend….  
- Je m'en doute  
- Olivia, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Benjamin Huxley  
- Si, l'oncle des enfants, capitaine, ne me dites pas que c'est la même famille que …  
- Le sénateur William Huxley, un industriel qui a fait fortune dans l'industrie, est leur grand-père  
- J'arrive au plus vite mais l'argent de la famille ne change rien pour moi ,  
- Je le sais Olivia

Olivia arrive 30 min plus tard dans les bureaux.  
Finn, ayant participé à l'arrestation de Samuel Peters, l'attendait également.  
Elle alla directement du côté ou une pièce remplie de jouets avait été spécialement conçue pour l'interrogatoire des enfants.

- Olivia, merci !  
- Pourquoi doit-on interroger cette enfant ?  
- Samuel Peter nie avoir porté les coups, les enfants sont nos seuls témoins.  
- Où est la famille ?  
- Ils attendent dans l'autre couloir, ils te sont reconnaissants, ils voulaient te faire un chèque pour te remercier

Olivia sourit

- Et que leur avez-vous répondu  
- Que s'ils voulaient te remercier, ils pouvaient faire un don  
Elle entra donc en compagnie de Finn dans la pièce où la petite fille jouait calmement à la poupée.  
- Salut Jessy, tu te souviens de moi  
- Oui, tu es Olivia.  
- Tu sais que je dois remplir beaucoup de papiers et j'aimerais que tu m'aides  
- D'accord  
- Très bien  
- Tu peux me rappelez la première fois que l'on s'est vue toutes les deux  
- Tous les trois  
- Tous les trois ?  
- Il y avait aussi Michaël, mon grand frère  
- C'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! aujourd'hui, il n'est pas là !  
- Non, je sais !  
- tu peux me dire où est Michaël ?  
- A l'hôpital

La petite fille laissa tomber ses larmes et vient se blottir contre Olivia.

- C'est bien Jessy. Tu peux me dire pourquoi ton frère est à l'hôpital.  
- Papa lui a fait mal  
- Dis-moi Jessy, je sais que c'est difficile, lui dit-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- J'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai réveillé Michael. J'avais peur alors il a pris ma main et on a poussé la porte de la chambre. On a vu maman qui sortait de sa chambre.  
- C'est très bien Jessie, continue !  
- J'ai vu papa qui marchait de travers….il a continué et il s'est mis devant maman.  
Courage Jessy, raconte-moi la suite  
- Je pourrai retourner chez grand-père après  
- Je te le promets  
- Papa a poussé maman  
- Comment Jessy  
- Très fort, maman est tombée. Alors Michaël, il a voulu aider maman à se relever…  
- Où étais-tu Jessy ?  
- Derrière la porte.  
- Je vais te poser de drôles de questions, d'accord….  
- D'accord Olivia  
- Comment sais-tu que c'était ton papa si tu étais derrière la porte ?  
- Je le voyais, tu sais Olivia quand tu ouvres une porte, y a toujours un petit espace et j'ai regardé avec un œil et je voyais  
- D'accord et qu'a fait papa quand Michaël est arrivé pour aider maman.  
- J'ai peur Olivia  
- De quoi as-tu peur ?  
- Si je dis, papa il va revenir pour me frapper moi et encore maman

Les larmes s'écoulèrent …elle serra Olivia aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Le grand-père et l'oncle derrière la vitre teintée aurait voulu intervenir.

L'oncle prit la parole

- Est-on obligé de passer par là ?  
- Votre petit-fils ainsi que votre fille sont encore à l'hôpital. N'étant accusé que d'agression pour le moment, avec un avocat, il pourrait sortir dans la soirée. C'est le seul moyen de les protéger. Et croyez-moi, si nous devons passer devant les juges, votre petite-fille ne sera pas épargnée.

Oliva lui essuya ses larmes  
- Jessy, je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que tu nous aides pour sauver Michaël et maman. Tu vois mon ami Finn, il film avec la caméra.  
- D'accord  
- Retourne –toi  
- Derrière cette vitre, il y a ton grand-père qui t'attend pour te ramener chez ta grand-mère.  
- Papa a donné une claque à Michaël, avec la grosse bague de son doigt, Michaël saigné.  
Olivia prit l'enfant et la serra très fort, l'embrassa sur la joue et ouvrit la porte pour la rendre à son grand-père.


	9. Chapter 9

hapitre 8 

Olivia rentra chez elle, le cœur affligé comme il l'était souvent lorsque les enfants subissaient des actes crapuleux. Elle avait fait part à Amarro de ses doutes. Elle était convaincue que Samuel Peters avait joué un rôle dans l'assassinat de ses voisins. Un homme capable de commettre un acte violent envers son propre fils ne devait pas posséder une bonne conscience.

L'appartement, d'un calme propice à son repos, accueillait toujours son lot de souffrances quotidiennes qu'il fallait décharger, depuis sa vie avec Eliott, elle gérait mieux ces situations sauf aujourd'hui où son appartement l'appelait à la méditation. Elle avait aussi ce détail à régler avec Eliott qui voulait punir leur fille de son comportement de ce matin mais Olivia n'y voyait rien de mal. C'est la première fois qu'ils étaient face à une divergence d'opinion et elle allait devoir le gérer sans provoquer de crise, ça lui faisait peur mais elle tenait à ses opinions quant à la meilleure éducation donnée à ses enfants.

Elle s'occupa en cette fin d'après-midi en effectuant quelques tâches ménagères qu'elle avait mises de côté ces derniers temps , deux enfants et un travail à temps plein , c'était loin d'être toujours facile. Eliott lui avait proposé d'engager une femme de ménage mais elle avait refusé qu'une autre personne que celles évoluants dans leur cercle puisse mettre son nez dans leur intimité. Il n'avait pas insisté, il connaissait le caractère impulsif et têtu d'Olivia.

Kathleen ramena les enfants, Olivia leur donna leur bain, leur prépara leur repas et les mit au lit , cette journée en compagnie de l'ainée des Stabler les avait épuisés tous les deux , ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Eliott rentra aux alentours de 23h ; ce fut une longue journée, il était épuise et n'avait pas ma tête des beaux jours.  
- Dure journée  
- J'ai attendu la mise en accusation avec Fin.  
- Et  
- La caution est de 60 000 dollars avec une interdiction d'approcher aussi bien les enfants que de sa femme qui a déjà introduit une demande de divorce.  
- Tu penses qu'il risque de les approcher  
- Je ne pense pas, la famille les a envoyés chez une cousine dans le Wyoming et comme Peters a l'interdiction de quitter l'Etat et que son passeport lui a été confisqué.  
- Je suis certaine que cet homme a un lien avec l'assassinat des Jennings.  
- Nous en avons tous la certitude mais il faut le prouver, sans preuve, nous n'irons pas loin. Tu as parlé à Sacha ?  
- Parlé, à quel propos,  
- Tu le sais bien Olivia …  
- Ha le coup de téléphone ! non pas du tout, ils sont rentrés épuisés.  
- Dis-moi, tu comptes bien aborder le sujet ?  
- Eliott, elle n'a que 4 ans.  
- Bien justement, il faut la punir  
- Eliott, il est hors de question que je punisse notre petite fille pour avoir passé un coup de téléphone  
- Olivia, elle a désobéi  
- Eliott ….. soupira-t-elle.  
- Olivia, je sais que tu veux rattraper ton enfance mais il ne faut pas trop la gâter.  
- Tu insinues que je les gâte trop  
- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Olivia  
- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de dire  
- Oui mais tu déformes  
- Tu m'agaces  
- Olivia, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, tu devrais m'écouter  
- Oh Monsieur Stabler qui n'était quasi jamais chez lui au point que sa femme demande le divorce et que ses deux plus jeunes enfants ne viennent plus voir, aurait le sacerdoce de l'éducation parentale.  
- Eliott, devenu, rouge de colère, s'approcha  
- S'il ne viennent plus , c'est de ta faute .C'est certain qu'avec la mère alcoolique que tu as eue , l'image que tu peux avoir de ce qu'est l'éducation, tu n'iras pas très loin non plus.

Eliott se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin, quand il vit une larme dans le coin de ses yeux, elle se leva, prit sa veste et quitta l'appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Elle ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois où elle avait pris un verre dans un bar. C'était pourtant un lieu où elle passait pas mal de temps après les jours difficiles avant qu'elle ne vive avec Eliott.

Le temps passait mais elle n'avait pas encore touché à la bière qu'elle avait commandée. Son esprit, préoccupé par la dispute de ce soir, l'empêchait de penser à autre chose.

Elle se doutait que les disputes jonglaient avec des moments de bonheur dans une vie de couple mais elle en voulait à Eliott pour ses paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait adressées, elle s'en voulait surtout à elle-même qui avait commencé à l'attaquer alors qu'elle savait très bien que le sujet de ses deux plus jeunes enfants s'avérait être une corde sensible pour Eliott.

Elle savait aussi qu'Eliott avait raison, elle ne devait pas céder aux caprices de sa fille. Elle pensa à sa propre mère et elle repoussa la bière qu'elle n'avait pas touchée, et décida de rentrer chez elle. Plongée dans ses pensées profondes, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'homme arrêté récemment l'observait.

Il la regardait, il la reconnut, elle et l'autre inspecteur s'étaient permis de pénétrer chez lui pour l'arrêter, lui, le maitre de son domicile. Il décida de la suivre. Elle avait tenté de détruire son égo, il détruirait le sien avant de disparaître en territoire étranger où personne ne le retrouverait.

Elle marcha pendant 40 min, elle avait branché ses écouteurs. Son pas était rapide, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher, ce ne fut pas toujours facile de la pister.

La musique branchée, Olivia marchait au rythme de celle-ci…elle devait rentrer et discuter avec Eliott s'il ne s'était pas endormi, cette longue marche l'avait finalement calmée et raisonnée.  
Elle habitait donc, comme lui, un beau quartier.

Il la vit s'arrêter devant un très bel immeuble à trois étages. Une ravissante demeure.  
Il s'arrêta et la lumière tamisée éclaira une pièce du deuxième étage ….il viendrait la surveiller.

Elle entra, le silence régnait dans l'appartement, elle rangea ses clés, enleva sa veste et allume la lampe posée sur le meuble du salon, elle ne voulait réveiller aucun d'entre eux.  
Ils se fixèrent, Eliott se leva , il s'approche d'Olivia qui n'avait pas toujours bougé .  
Il la prit dans les bas  
- Ou étais-tu Liv, j'ai eu si peur…  
- Juste me balader Eliott, juste besoin de ma calmer, je sais que tu as raison mais…  
- Mais quoi Liv  
Il essuya ses larmes qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.  
- Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le plus tendre des modèles, El. Je ne sais pas toujours m'y prendre comme il faudrait selon tes principes éducatifs mais j'essaie de me débrouiller avec mon instinct.  
Je vous aime tous les trois plus que tout au monde, je donnerais ma vie pour vous. Alors pardonne-moi si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord, j'essaie de dialoguer mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça non plus.  
- Liv, tu te débrouilles comme un chef, c'est juste qu'il faut savoir punir de temps en temps  
- Je sais El, je sais….j'ai tellement un mauvais souvenir des punitions  
- Liv, je sais à quoi tu penses mais jamais je ne lèverais la main sur un de mes enfants.  
Ils se regardèrent. Il l'embrassa de tout son amour.  
- Viens Liv  
- El  
- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose

Elle le suivit, passa devant leur chambre précèdent celle de Charlie dont le lit vide l'angoissa.  
- Ou est Charlie  
- N'aie pas peur  
Ils longèrent le couloir ou se trouvaient tout au bout, la chambre de Sacha et la salle de jeux.  
Dans le lit de sa petite fille dormait aussi son fils  
- Je t'annonce que Charlie Benson Stabler sait se lever de son lit et ouvrir les portes  
- Ils sont parfaits El  
- Tout comme moi

Il l'a pris par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre et referma leur porte.  
Doucement, il déboutonna son chemisier un à un tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il sentait déjà l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il la sentait frémir sous ses caresses, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle en redemandait.  
Eliott prenait tout son temps, il savait qu'Olivia appréciait sa douceur lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. La brutalité au lit, ce n'était sans doute pas pour elle. L'épisode de Seaview l'avait terriblement marquée. Elle voulut aussi lui enlever son chemisier mais il lui prit le bras

- c'est moi qui dirige aujourd'hui, si tu es d'accord  
- ne me le fais pas regretter Stabler  
Tout en lui caressant maintenant les cheveux, lui léchant l'oreille, il entreprit de dégrafer son soutien-gorge lui révélant ses seins toujours aussi parfaits. Il la posa sur le lit, et lui lécha ses tétons qui se durcissaient sous l'effet de sa langue désireuse de tout ton corps. Sa longue descendit le long de son nombril mais elle en réclama encore, il remonta donc de la source où sa langue était partie. D'une main, il commençait déjà à déboutonner son jean, il avait déjà envie de lui donner un maximum de plaisir.  
Il lui finalement ce qui lui restait de vêtements, il lui releva les jambes et de sa langue, il alla gouter au jus que l'excitation avait déjà produit chez elle. Olivia continuait toujours à gémir, ceux-ci s accentuaient de plus en plus au rythme effrénés de la langue d'Eliott, toujours prête à lui donner un maximum d'excitation et de plaisir.  
Il enleva sa chemise qui lui collait, corps contre corps, ils transpiraient tous deux de plaisir gémissant chacun des plaisirs donnés et reçus.  
Et tous complètement nus, atteignirent une jouissance sans pareille au nom de leur amour toujours aussi fort.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Olivia se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là, le calme régnait dans l'appartement, tout le monde dormait encore. Elle sortit du lit pour préparer le déjeuner familial, c'était devenu une sorte de tradition, le dimanche matin, tout le monde prenait son temps pour prendre un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle regarda le calendrier, ce soir, Eliott était de garde, ils profiteraient sans doute de leur journée. Ils adoraient passer du temps avec les enfants.

Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle entendit les doux gazouillis de Charlie qui semblait tenir une conversation intéressante avec sa peluche. Elle le prit dans les bras pour ne pas qu'il réveille Sacha, la petite tornade de la maison. Quand il vit Olivia, il lui sourit

- maman, ma –a-man  
- viens mon trésor

Elle emmena son petit Charlie afin de lui donner son biberon, c'était un moment particulier dans la journée quand elle le lui donnait. Elle ne voulait pas courir comme bien d'autres le faisaient le matin. Ce moment de complicité, elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Elle adorait le sentir contre elle ; Charlie avait pris l'habitude de tenir la main de sa maman pendant qu'il tétait son biberon. Quand d'autres mères se seraient inquiétées que leur enfant ne prenne pas leur biberon seul, Olivia ne voyait que ce moment comme merveilleux et sublime. Elle aimait sentir l'odeur de son petit-dernier contre elle. Ses deux enfants s'opposaient vraiment. Charlie restait toujours très calme et ne pleurait quasi jamais, il s'était toujours montrer câlin, patient et d'une douceur extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais tiré les cheveux ou griffer la joue de sa maman comme d'autres enfants le faisait. Depuis sa naissance, il adorait sentit l'odeur de maman. Pourtant, elle aimait chacun de ses enfants avec leur différence de caractère mais elle s'avouait tout de même que deux Sacha dans la maison aurait été d'une catastrophe. Son répit ne dura pas quand elle entendit une petite voix lui dire

- est–ce que je peux avoir un chat ?  
- est-ce que maman peut avoir un bisou ?  
- évidemment

elle s'approcha de sa mère qui tenait encore Charlie dans ses bras et grimpa dans le fauteuil pour l'embrasser .

- bonjour maman  
- bonjour Sacha, bien dormi ma princesse  
- j'ai dormi comme une reine  
- où as-tu entendu cette phrase ?  
- c'est Maureen qui l'a dit  
- et tu l'as retenue ?  
- bien oui ! Miss Katherine à l'école, elle dit que j'ai une mémoire extraordinaire, c'est un mot compliqué d'ailleurs extraordinaire, je lui ai demandé qu'elle me l'explique mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas comment me l'expliquer. Après je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle utilisait un mot qu'elle ne savait pas expliquer. Elle m'a puni, elle m'a mis au coin. Miss Rosy, elle m'a dit que je serais mieux dans ma nouvelle école. C'est vrai maman ?  
- c'est vrai, c'est une école pour des enfants qui parlent beaucoup comme toi  
- je ne me ferai plus punir si j'emploie des mots que les autres ne comprennent pas.  
- Tout à fait  
- je peux avoir un chat ?  
- Alexandra Stabler  
- Oui maman  
- On discutera de cela plus tard d'accord, si tu allais réveiller papa  
- D'accord  
- Et ne saute pas sur le …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle entendit le rire mélangé de Sacha au grognement d'Eliott qui ne s'habituerait jamais à sa boule d'Energie.

Assis tous à table, ils savouraient leur petit-déjeuner, Eliott avait préparé des œufs au bacon, Charlie mangeait sa pomme, Sacha prenait son bol de céréales avec sa maman.

- Maman  
- Sacha  
- Pourquoi il est écrit kellog's en rouge, pourquoi ils n'ont pas choisi une autre couleur ?  
- Je ne sais pas Sacha

Olivia la regarda d'une façon étrange

- Sacha  
- Oui

Elle lui montra un autre mot

- Tu sais ce qu'il est écrit  
- Bien oui , vitamine , c'est facile à lire

Eliott faillit s'étrangler pendant qu'Olivia resta la bouche ouverte.

- Sacha  
- Tu sais lire ?  
- Bien oui , c'est pas difficile , je vois un tas de mot tous les jours que les adultes s'amusent à lire aux enfants , c'est tellement plus amusant de les lire soi-même  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Comme je sais quand les grands, ils racontent n'importe quoi. mais toi maman, tu me dis toujours la vérité  
- Dieu merci ! Sacha as-tu dit à quelqu'un d'autre que tu savais lire ?  
- Oui à Esther  
- Qui est Esther ?  
- La dame qui m'a emmené jouer pendant que tu parlais à la directrice de ma nouvelle école  
Maintenant Olivia savait pourquoi sa petite fille avait été acceptée dans cette très bonne école de New-York qui n'acceptait que de très bons élèves.  
- Maman, maintenant que tu sais que je lis, tu peux m'acheter un livre  
- C'est d'accord  
- On peut y aller aujourd'hui ?  
- Si tu manges tout ton bol de céréales, nous irons nous balader  
- On peut aussi aller faire de la luge dans le parc comme il y a de la neige  
- C'est d'accord aussi dit Eliott

Elle finit donc son bol de céréales dans le silence, elle savait qu'ils passeraient une très bonne journée ensemble.

- Maman, je vais m'habiller d'accord  
- Ok, je vais arriver avec Charlie  
- Ok  
- Papa  
- Oui Sacha  
- Je pourrai avoir un chat  
- Je vais réfléchir avec maman  
- De toute façon, c'est trop tard  
- Trop tard, bien oui, je l'ai demandé au père Noël, enfin j'espère qu'il aura compris. D'abord, je voulais écrire une lettre, mais miss Katherine a absolument voulu que je fasse un dessin alors que j'aurais su l'écrire, ce n'est pas difficile. D'ailleurs, Papa si tu pouvais m'acheter un dictionnaire, ça serait utile …il y a des mots qui s'écrivent de façon amusante et j'aimerais les apprendre.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

Ce fut une journée parfaite, tellement préoccupés par le bonheur de leur famille, ni Eliott, ni Olivia n'avait remarqué ce type caché sous son écharpe qui les avait suivi tout au long de la journée. Devait-on leur en vouloir de laisser le boulot sur le côté pour une journée familiale ? Ces moments étaient tellement précieux qu'ils les savouraient précieusement. Eliott avait emporté son appareil photo afin d'immortaliser ces moments de complicité.  
De son coté, Sam Peter, camouflés sous son accoutrement hivernal, n'avait en aucun cas attiré leur attention. Il dut malheureusement les quitter ; à l'autre bout de la ville, Joey l'attendait pour un rendez-vous, ils avaient des choses à régler avec ce type mais avait aussi besoin de son aide pour aboutir à son plan avant de s'envoler ailleurs. De toute façon, vu la monstrueuse erreur qu'il avait commise, Joey se verrait dans l'obligation de l'aider. Il la voulait et il l'aurait, coûte que coûte même s'il devait abattre cette famille heureuse d'après ce qu'il avait pu aujourd'hui. Le seul hic, c'était le mari, il voudrait la posséder mais sans que le mari soit là, il lui fallait un guet.  
Il se rendit dans ce bar miteux de Brooklyn à la rencontre de Joey. Il repéra Joey déjà assis au bar buvait déjà sa bière.  
- Jo  
- Peters  
Il s'adressa au barman et commanda une bière.  
- Tu m'as mis dans un sacré pétrin Jo  
- Et c'est toi mec qui m'a donné le mauvais numéro  
- T'es vraiment un gros con  
- Eh mon pote, je me suis peut être trompé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour battre ta femme comme tu plâtre, c'est toi vieux le plus con des deux. T'as déjà de la chance qu'ils ne fouillent pas davantage dans tes combines douteuses.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un bon avocat  
- Et ta femme de l'argent  
- Moi aussi  
- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Une dernière mission, ensuite nous disparaissons. j'ai 50 000 dollars dans cette enveloppe tu en auras 5 x plus si tu m'aides.  
- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je me débarrasse de ta femme ?  
- Non c'est bon, elle a retiré sa plainte si je signais une décharge parentale et l'annulation du mariage.  
- T'es tranquille alors  
- Oui, mais je veux que tu fasses le guet pour moi, à cette adresse.  
Il lui tendit ensuite les photos de la famille d'Olivia  
- Si tu vois ce type sortir en plein milieu de la nuit, tu m'appelles  
- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce mec sorte en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
- C'est un flic ?  
- Tu veux te faire la femme d'un flic  
- C'est elle qui est venue m'arrêter  
- Mais t'es malade  
- Non, je veux juste me venger  
- T'es malade !  
- Tu as la paire de menottes que je t'ai demandée ?  
- Evidemment.

Oliva et Eliott rentrèrent avec leur enfant, pendant qu'Eliott s'occupaient de débarrasser les enfants, Olivia leur prépara un bon chocolat chaud.  
Les enfants demandèrent ensuite pour regarder un dessin animé , ce que leur accorda Olivia .

Le téléphone sonna et Eliott disparu dans le couloir

- Liv  
- Oui  
- Ça t'embête si j'échange ma garde avec Amaro  
- Si ça veut dire que tu passes le dimanche soir avec nous, pas de soucis  
Et tous passèrent le reste de la journée à profiter de des moments de douceur qui seraient les derniers avant bien longtemps , mais cela , ils ne le savaient pas encore ?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

- Je pense avoir une piste s'exclama Finn surprenant tous les autres également occupés dans diverses recherches….Noël approchait pas à pas …les flocons continuaient inlassablement de tomber engloutissant New York sous une immense couche blanche créant le bonheur d'innombrables familles toujours prêtes à sortir mais rentrant chez eux dès que le ciel s'assombrissait.

Les autres membres de l'équipe laissèrent leur occupation de côté afin de rejoindre Fin.

- J'ai recherché les différents vols sur lesquels Peters avait embarqué. Le paiement e été fait depuis un autre compte codé…probablement sur une île protégeant les acquis des gros bonnets. Notre suspect joue en bourse donc il connaît les ficelles de ce milieu qui n'a certainement pas de secret pour lui.

- Nous pouvons donc supposer qu'ils auraient pu payer quelqu'un qui se serait trompé d'appartement comme Rollins le pensait dit Eliott  
- C'est une piste sérieuse à envisager, il faut coincer ce type, cette histoire n'est vraiment pas claire. Et sans mandat , nous n'aurons accès à aucune information.  
- J'ai un ami qui travaille dans les comptes bancaires à l'étranger, je vais l'appeler, il me doit un retour de manivelle dit Munch  
- Il nous faut des preuves, nous n'avons que des suspicions jusqu'ici dit Olivia. J'avoue que ce type me donne la chair de poule quand je le vois.

Cragen les rejoignit : il est déjà 18 h  
- rentrez chez vous.

Ce type est toujours en ville, ajouta Eliott, j'ai voulu interroger son patron mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire sans mandat, par contre la secrétaire a ajouté discrètement que Peters était un sale type aux mains baladeuses avec les jeunes stagiaires mais comme il ramenait pas mal d'argent, le boss fermait les yeux.

Finn et Eliott, c'est vous qui êtes de garde cette nuit.  
- Compris chef

Eliott s'approcha d'Olivia  
- Il est tard, je passe prendre Charlie chez la nounou  
- Je reprends Sacha, l'Alex l'a emmenée apprendre à patiner  
- On se retrouve à la maison  
- Je ramène une pizza, il est tard Eliott et ….  
- D'accord, repas pizza, le bain …  
- Passer du temps avec eux, lui répondit Olivia, j'en ai besoin…  
- Je sais, je sais

Olivia regarda Eliott endormi, Sacha lovée dans ses bras.

Olivia mit les enfants au lit, les borda avec tout son amour comme elle le faisait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle adorait toujours autant son travail, elle aimait donner aux victimes le courage qui leur manquait souvent, elle leur insufflait ce désir de survie qui les aidait à se surpasser et à se reconstruire. Mais elle aimait encore plus ses enfants, le jour où elle avait tenu Sacha dans ses bras, elle avait su qu'elle ne serait plus la même. Jusque-là, elle comprenait les blessures des enfants, maintenant elle comprendrait aussi les souffrances d'une mère à qui leur enfant leur avait été enlevé. Sa motivation à rendre la justice fut renforcée par son rôle de mère. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait jongler entre son rôle de mère et son rôle d'inspecteur.

Elle enfila un vieux jogging et une vielle chemise d'Eliott. elle le réveilla afin d'aller au lit, ce soir , ils dormiraient de suite fatigués de leur journée.

Une heure plus tard, le portable d'Eliott sonna.

C'est Fin qui l'appelait pour une déposition, il devait venir lui-même la prendre.

Olivia se réveilla également

Eliott lui déposa un tendre baiser et quitta l'appartement après avoir allumé la veilleuse de Sacha comme il le faisait toujours quand il partait la nuit, c'était leur moyen de communication.

Olivia se rendormit rapidement

L'homme appela Peter  
- Tu peux rappliquer, le mari est sorti  
- T'as les clés  
- Oui, j'ai aidé la petite vieille du premier à rentrer ses courses, elle n'y a vu que du feu quand j'ai pris son trousseau de clés  
- Très bien, j'arrive  
20 minutes plus tard, Peters vint à la rencontre de Joey  
- Enfin, je me les gèle à force d'attendre  
- Tu sais que tu seras récompensé  
- Voilà la 2ème enveloppe  
- Et j'en ai une troisième  
- Si quoi  
- Tu restes ici et si le mari arrive, tu tires  
- Je n'ai pas d'arme ici  
Il lui tendit une arme et Joey lui remit ses clés

Il ouvrit les clés de la porte d'entrée, élevée dans un quartier de délinquants dans le Bronx, Peters n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer dans l'appartement. Il régnait une atmosphère de bonheur qu'il détestait et qu'il allait détruire rapidement.  
Il marcha, il remarqua que plus loin dans le couloir une veilleuse était allumée, il s'approcha et vit la fillette endormie.  
Il revint en arrière, la porte qu'Eliott avait laissée ouverte, lui offrait la vue sur l'objet de sa convoitise.  
Il enleva ses vêtements les plus chaud et retourna dans la chambre avec la paire de menottes, il savait qu'il devait faire le moins de bruit possible afin de la prendre par surprise.

Il prit son bras, Olivia remua le bras et murmura  
- El, laisse-moi dormir…  
Il lui attrapa violemment son bras qu'il menotta au lit , Olivia sentit un danger , Eliott ne l'aurait jamais touché aussi fort…elle ouvrit les yeux et Peters pu y lire de la **terreur**  
- Coucou Olivia, tu te souviens de moi

Comme, elle ne répondait pas, il lui envoya un coup de poing sur le nez lui causant une fracture avec le sang se répandant sur son visage.

- Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu dont je vais établir les règles inspecteur Benson. Règle n°1 : tu es priée de répondre à mes questions. Règle n°2 : si tu cries et qu'un de tes sales mômes se réveille, j'appellerai mon ami Joey qui s'est déjà occupé des petites Jennings, tu vois ce que je veux dire

- Oui, murmura-t-elle  
- C'est bien, on dirait que tu commences à comprendre  
- Dernière chose, tu ne sortiras pas vivante d'entre mes mains, tâche de garder tes enfants en vie, tâche donc de ne pas crier…..compris sale pute  
- Oui, murmura-t-elle

Olivia ressentait une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusque-là, effrayée, non pas pour sa propre vie mais parce qu'elle savait ce qui arriverait à ses enfants si elle n'accédait pas aux demandes de ce malade. Elle priait déjà pour qu'Eliott revienne ….

- Tu es magnifique, enfin tu l'étais, je t'ai un peu abîmée mais ce n'est pas grave. Avec son couteau, il coupa les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Il prenait plaisir à voir sa **terreur** dans ses yeux.  
- Regarde-moi salope

Olivia tentait de fuir son regard, elle sentait la lame de son couteau qu'il fit remonter pour s'arrêter à la hauteur de ses seins. Il lui balance un deuxième coup et elle sentit le sang couler de ses lèvres se mélangeant au sang de son nez déjà répandu sur son visage.  
Elle le regarda donc

- On fait moins la maligne, tu aurais dû savoir que le maître ici, c'est moi. Je suis le mâle dominant et tu vas assouvir mes besoins.  
il lui enleva son pantalon et Olivia n'osa pas résister, elle était prise au piège sans aucune alternative, elle aurait voulu crier, elle aurait voulu se débattre mais elle revit les images des petits Jennings, elle devait se plier à ses règles.

- Prête Olivia , les festivités vont commencer


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13

La douleur la submergeait à chacun de ses mouvements, elle aurait voulu crier pendant qu'il prenait possession de son corps. Il était d'une telle violence dans chacun de ses gestes qu'elle faillit perdre connaissance mais elle garda tout de même son esprit en alerte.

Totalement soumise aux désirs de cet homme, elle ravalait ses larmes, elle les avait retenues aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu mais la souffrance chaque fois que sa pénétration s'enfonçait dans ses entrailles l'avait rendue fragile. Sous son poids, elle ne parvenait même plus à esquisser le moindre geste.

Elle avait tout de même essayé de résister, elle avait tenté de gagner du temps, cela l'avait amusé, il avait même prit du plaisir à sa résistance. Elle cessa quand, le couteau sous la gorge, il lui répéta qu'il avait un ami qui aimait les petites filles….elle dût alors contre toute sa volonté lui céder.

Elle redoutait, comme il le lui avait signifié qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante. Sa maison, sa demeure familiale où régnaient amour et joie s'étaient transformée en enfer, le lit où avec Eliott, ils donnaient vie à leur amour était devenu lieu de torture tout aussi bien pour son âme que pour son corps.

La petite Sacha fut réveillée par un bruit qu'elle ne connaissait pas ; elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sa veilleuse, elle savait alors que papa était parti travailler, son papa l'allumait toujours quand il s'en allait au milieu de la nuit. Elle savait ainsi qu'elle pouvait dès le matin, allait partager un câlin avec maman si elle se levait avant ; elle adorait cela.

Elle se leva de son lit et sortit de la chambre, mais Sacha, dont l'intelligence précoce prenait forme sut qu'il se passait un événement étrange quand elle vit que dehors il faisait noir et que la lampe du salon éclairait une partie du couloir. Sa maman ne faisait jamais ça, elle disait que la lumière réveillait Charlie….elle regarda par la porte de la chambre, Charlie dormait encore son lapin bleu dans ses bras et son pouce en bouche.

Sacha avança dans le couloir et voulu entrer dans la chambre de maman et recula aussitôt. Sa maman était attachée avec une paire de menottes, il y avait un homme qui bougeait sur sa maman ….il criait presque et tout d'un cou, il poussa un grand cri ….c'était un méchant sans aucun doute, elle savait qu'il blessait maman dont le sang partait de son nez et de sa bouche. Elle vit le grand couteau devant le cou de sa maman, Sacha eut peur et se cache derrière l'armoire. On voyait un grand dragon sur le dos. Elle y lut le mot « maître »

Elle attendait là, elle avait envie de pleurer.

Elle l'entendait dire des gros mots que papa ne voulait pas qu'elle répète.

Le monsieur sortit de la chambre sans sa maman….il ouvrit la porte du frigo et s'installa dans le fauteuil…..  
Sacha sa faufila dans la chambre de maman.

Elle l'entendait gémir de plaisir et de satisfaction pendant que ses propres larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, il était en extase, s'il continuait, il allait les réveiller et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les protéger, elle souhaitait qu'il en finisse. Elle sentit qu'il vida sa semence. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il la tuerait ensuite et mettrait ainsi un terme à sa souffrance mais il se retira laissant Olivia baigner dans le sang qui s'était échappé de ses organes internes.

- C'est une jouissance de te baiser grosse pute. Je vais aller me servir une bière et je te reprendrai sale chienne ….je sais que tu aimes ça ….tu verras après avoir passé la nuit ensemble, tu en redemanderas…..

Elle tourna la tête et vit sa petite Sacha, elle paniqua mais Sacha avança.  
Olivia lui fit non de la tête mais Sacha ne le vit pas ; elle avait aperçu les clés….elle savait comment enlever les menottes, oncle Finn lui avait appris l'autre jour….maman ne voulait pas qu'elle touche aux siennes, oncle Finn, lui était trop cool. Elle s'approcha de maman et inséra la petite clé….et Oliva se libéra.

Malgré sa douleur, elle serra Sacha contre elle.  
- Maman  
- Sacha, va chercher papa, tu connais le chemin …  
- Oui  
Maman mit son doigt sur sa bouche et Sacha se tut….  
L'homme dans le salon, entendit du bruit et se leva….  
Il se rendit dans la chambre et Olivia le poussa violemment, elle devait prendre le pouvoir pour laisser Sacha s'en aller.  
La petite Sacha, avec son pyjama rose Hello Kitty et des chaussettes, courut dans les escaliers, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva sous les flocons qui continuaient à tomber. Elle avait froid mais elle devait sauver maman, elle devait trouver le bureau de papa …elle connaissait le chemin, elle devait juste faire attention aux voitures…..Elle avait froid ….mais elle continuait toujours et toujours à courir ….elle croyait qu'elle s'était perdue, les flocons beaucoup plus gros ne s'arrêtaient pas…et le vilain monsieur était avec maman…..

Oliva entra dans un combat viril, elle tentait de maîtriser la force de cet homme malgré ses blessures. Il voulut se relever mais Olivia se jeta sur lui. Elle courut mais c'est lui qui se jeta et lui attrapa son pied qu'il tordit ….il lui hurla des injures, il la tira vers elle ….Olivia se débattit mais il continuait à la tirer, il reprit le pouvoir en la chevauchant et attrapa ses deux poignets….  
- Je t'avais dit d'être sage, il voulut à nouveau la battre mais il fut distrait pas Charlie qui se mit à hurler, réveillé par leur lutte.  
- Je t'avais dit ce qu'il arriverait si tu n'étais pas docile, alors Olivia bascula, lui envoya un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes et boitant, elle alla dans la chambre de Charlie dont elle ferma la porte à clés….elle prit Charlie dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer.  
- C'est maman, mon ange  
Le petit garçon regarda sa maman et dit  
- Maman bobo  
- Oui Charlie  
Il commençait à tambouriner à la porte  
- Ouvre-moi salope, je te jure que je vais défoncer ses portes et vous massacrer tous les deux.  
Sous les cris de cet homme, Charlie se blottit dans les bras d'Olivia comme s'il sentait le danger s' approcher.  
Olivia savait que s'il réussissait à entrer, elle n'aurait aucune échappatoire.

Sacha, courait toujours, elle reconnut le bureau de papa, elle entra et courut dans les escaliers.

Finn et Eliott, leur interrogatoire terminé regardèrent leur montre. Leur papasserie terminée, ils prirent un café avec Melinda restée cette nuit pour rattraper son retard après deux jours de congé. Munch de sortie au théâtre les avait rejoints pour un dernier café.

Occupés à bavarder en cercle, ils virent Eliott lâché sa tasse de stupeur….  
Sacha, le pyjama rempli de sang et mouillé par la neige venait de passer la porte et crier

- Il y a un méchant à la maison….. ;


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

Eliott accourut ...il la prit dans ses bras …elle était trempée, elle tremblait de froid, ses lèvres bleues claquaient sans vouloir s'arrêter, les larmes de peur couvraient son petit visage, les yeux pétillants étaient mornes et le désespoir se lisait sur son visage mais elle réussit à prononcer  
- Dépêche-toi papa ….  
Melinda courut également voyant l'état préoccupant de la fillette, Munch appela tout de suite des renforts….  
- Vas- y Eliott, je m'occupe de Sacha, va chercher ta famille  
Eliott, vu l'état des routes, se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put suivi de Fin qui malgré son âge tenait encore la cadence.  
- Munch, débrouille-toi mais trouve-moi un chocolat chaud et des vêtements et regarde dans le bureau du capitaine, il doit y avoir une couverture sur sa chaise.  
- Marraine Alex  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire mon petit chou  
- J'ai des vêtements chez Alex  
- Tu as entendu Munch  
Melinda enleva les vêtements mouillés et l'entoura de sa couverture après avoir vérifié que le sang n'était pas le sien.  
- C'est maman qui est blessée  
- Oui, Je veux ma maman  
- Je sais mon ange, je sais...  
Elle prit Sacha dans ses bras, et la berça ….il ne restait plus qu'elle deux dans cette grande pièce. Melinda, malgré son inquiétude tenta de rassurer Sacha.  
- Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital Sacha  
- Pourquoi  
- Pour être certaine que tu vas bien  
- D'accord, mais Il faut aussi aller chercher Charlie, ses lèvres tremblèrent quand elle prononça le nom de son petit frère.  
- Papa le ramènera, je te le promets  
- Le vilain monsieur, il n'a pas été gentil, il avait un couteau et maman pleurait …  
Munch revint avec un chocolat chaud que Sacha avala peu à peu  
- Melinda, dit Munch, il faut y aller à pieds, même les ambulances peinent à avancer. Laisse-moi emmener la petite, rejoins-les chez Olivia, si l'ambulance ne se déplace pas, il faudra un médecin là-bas.  
Melinda partie, Munch enveloppe Sacha dans sa veste et il l'emmena ….

Peters pris son téléphone  
- Amène tes fesses ici, Jo  
- Ok  
Jo monta dans l'appartement  
- Peters  
- Ici  
- Où est-elle ?  
- Là-dedans  
- Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu  
- Passe-moi le fusil  
- Je l'ai laissé dans la voiture  
- T'es vraiment con, va me le chercher et trouve-moi cette gamine  
- La gamine  
- Oui , elle n'est plus dans son lit , tu la trouves et tu sais ce que tu as à faire  
Mais Jo vit la veste de Peters sur la table du salon contenant l'enveloppe blindée de fric, il la prit et s'en alla pour ne plus revenir….Peters le vit partir avec sa veste  
- Et merde  
Dans la chambre, Olivia se demandait si Sacha était arrivée, n'avait-elle pas condamnée sa fille en la faisant sortir sans protection contre ce froid….elle l'entendait parler à quelqu'un d'autre, était-ce le deuxième homme dont Peters lui avait parlé ? Elle restait terrorisée se demandant si elle réussirait à se défendre.  
Enervé, il donna un coup de pieds supplémentaire dans cette porte, le verrou sauta….  
- Il va falloir payer Oliva …  
Oliva, Charlie, blotti dans ses bras, recula ….elle redoutait se moment. Comment allait-elle protéger son enfant. Charlie regarda l'homme et se mit à hurler de peur, il ressentait également la peur de sa mère.  
Le couteau à la main, il s'approcha d'Olivia, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, déjà douloureuses suite au viol subi, Charlie voyant l'homme s'approcher hurlait encore davantage. Peters n'avait jamais aimé les enfants et les cris de l'enfant le rendaient dingue.  
- Dis-lui de la fermer  
Il s'approchait de plus en plus le couteau pointé dans leur direction.  
Olivia reculait mais elle savait qu'elle se retrouverait bientôt contre le mur, elle devait choisir : se battre ou mourir.

Eliott n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, il arriva devant son immeuble et grimpa l'escalier toujours suivi de Fin.  
Alex, bouleversée par le coup de fil qu'elle venait de recevoir de Munch, d'habilla rapidement et courut également vers l'appartement d'Olivia situé non loin de chez elle.  
Cragen, également averti, se précipita dans les rues en direction de chez Olivia. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'on venait de lui raconter.  
A l'hôpital, Munch présenta son badge et présenta la situation au médecin de garde.

Eliott entra dans son appartement et fis signe à Fin de se taire….il passa devant leur jambe et ce qu'il vit lui donna des sueurs froides , du sang recouvrait une partie du matelas et une paire de menottes à même le sol avait été enlevée…les hurlements de son fils lui déchirèrent le cœur mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'aller trop vite. Olivia était-elle encore en vie ?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

Elle serra très fort son petit Charlie dans ses bras, les gouttes de sang s'écoulant toujours de son oreille se mélangèrent aux boucles brunes de son fils dont les yeux bleus remplis de larmes reflétant le désespoir de sa mère qui craignait que le pire ne se produise.  
- Calme-toi Charlie, maman est là, c'est bon mon petit cœur  
- Maman bobo  
- Maman va bien mon ange, lui dit-elle en ravalant ses propres sanglots étouffés de son cœur meurtri  
- Papa

- Il va arriver, il va arriver….

Peters s'approchait de plus en plus

- Accroche-toi Charlie, accroche-toi mon ange, elle passa sa main sur ses cheveux. Maman ne le laissera pas te faire du mal, mon bébé.  
Comment se battre avec Charlie dans ses bras, elle avait bien pensé à le poser à même le sol mais elle avait entendu son complice, ils étaient deux….Olivia n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant ….pas sous les yeux de son fils….  
Elle fit alors ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle tourna le dos à Peters afin de protéger son fils de son corps…Peters allait passer à l'attaque et elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Ses jambes tremblaient sans qu'elles puissent les contrôler.

Elle sentit la lame du couteau sur sa nuque  
- Tu aurais dû obéir Olivia, tu aurais dû …quand je regarde le sang qui s'est écoulé le long de tes cuisses, tu m'excites encore plus  
Il passa sa main sous sa chemise et descendit jusqu'à ses parties les plus intimes  
- Tu sais que j'aurais aimé te prendre par derrière comme une pute que tu es….

Elle sentit sa main se glisser dans son entre jambe encore tellement douloureux ….  
- On devrait terminer ce que l'on a commencé Oliva ….avoue que je te fais mieux l'amour que cet abruti avec qui tu vis, fais taire ce môme….tu me donnes envie, lâche ton môme ….fais-moi plaisir et je le laisserai vivre….en lui serrant le bras, il essaya de l'amener à lui en tirant sur son bras qui tenait son enfant. Il prit alors le couteau et lui entailla fortement le bras ….Charlie vacilla sous le bras de sa mère …elle réussit néanmoins à relever un genou malgré ses jambes tremblantes afin d'amortir sa chute

Eliott avançait pas à pas dans l'appartement, il entendait Peters lui parler et Charlie qui pleuraient toujours… ils étaient en vie, tous les deux mais dans quel état ?  
Il la vit alors, elle serrait Charlie contre elle tandis que Peter là molestait sous la menace de son couteau, Fin et lui ne firent aucun bruit afin de le prendre par surprise.  
Il s'aperçut que les jambes d'Olivia tremblaient, ce devait être son petit qui lui donnait l'envie de lui résister. Le sang qui lui parsemait les jambes consécutif au viol subit le rendait fou. Il devait cependant faire preuve de sang-froid sous peine de les perdre tous les deux.  
Il espérait qu'Olivia le voie mais elle semblait vouloir faire bouclier de son corps pour protéger Charlie. Il vit Olivia lui chuchoter des mots doux à son oreille. Il sut qu'il devait agir quand il le vit entailler son bras provoquant la chute de leur fils.

- Lâche-là  
Surpris par ces mots, Peters fit demi-tour, tenant Olivia devant lui, le couteau sur la gorge.  
- Tiens voici Eliott, tu en as mis du temps, nous avons passé un assez bon moment en t'attendant….ce fut délicieux  
Le petit Charlie se releva  
- Papa  
- Viens Charlie  
Le petit garçon courut vers son père pendant que Fin pointait également son arme.  
Il le serra dans ses bras, lui caressant ses cheveux….  
- Charlie  
Il regardait Olivia, les larmes coulaient …elle avait sauvé son fils, elle avait réussi….  
- Tire El , tire ….  
Eliott repensa soudainement à l'affaire Gitano où la même situation mais de façon inversée s'était produite…  
- Tire El, tire

Mais avec Charlie dans les bras qui réclamait sa maman ce n'était pas une chose facile.

- C'est moi qui commande, baissez vos armes ou je lui tranche la gorge…..  
Alex arriva à son tour à l'appartement où elle vit Eliott et Fin baisser leur arme et reculer. C'est ensuite Mélinda qui arrive  
Eliott aperçut Alex le premier et au signe qu'il lui fit, elle comprit qu'elle devait se taire. Il posa Charlie sur le sol, l'enfant vit Alex et courut dans ses bras.  
Olivia perdit espoir en voyant Eliott et Fin qui reculait, n'allaient-ils pas la sauver de cet enfer ?

Sans Charlie dans ses bras, Eliott savait ce qu'il devait faire, Il reprit son arme et fixa à nouveau Peters, au moment où Eliott tira, Peters éternua, son couteau s'échappa de ses mains ;  
La balle l'atteignit à l'épaule, dans sa chute, il entraîna Olivia qui tomba sur la pointe du couteau qui vint s'enfoncer dans le bas du ventre …et il tira une deuxième balle qui l'atteignit en plein front ….il s'écroula, la balle ne lui avait laissé aucun sursis  
Alex appela immédiatement une ambulance en sachant que celle-ci prendrait du temps pour venir  
Eliott et Melinda s'élancèrent vers Olivia. Il vit le sang qui s'échappait abondamment de son ventre rendant difficile sa respiration. Olivia paniquait, des blessures comme celles-ci, elle en avait déjà vues pour savoir qu'elle risquait de ne pas s'en sortir.  
- Liv, tiens bon, l'ambulance va arriver  
- El, dit-elle d'une voix faible  
- Liv, bats-toi, fais-le pour nous trois….accroche-toi mon amour, accroche-toi

Melinda lui applique les premiers gestes de secours pendant qu'Eliott la soutenait. Elle comprimait autant qu'il le pouvait mais rien n'y faisait, la léthargie se manifestait …..

- Liv, Liv ….reste avec nous…..reste avec nous…il ne pouvait pas la perdre, cela lui semblait impensable….pas maintenant  
A L'hôpital, la petite Sacha, sur les genoux de Munch, sourit enfin.  
- Charlie …  
Munch perdit son sourire quand il vit qu'Alex pleurait à chaudes larmes  
- Alex  
- John  
- Liv  
- L'ambulance la ramène mais dans un état alarmant…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16

Déjà 6 longues heures que les médecins avaient emmené Olivia en salle d'opération, 6 longues heures pendant lesquelles son esprit se torturait pendant que se jouait leur avenir. Cragen, resté à ses côté pour le soutenir, n'en menait pas large, également troublé par ce qui était arrivé. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ?

Allait-elle survivre avec la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu entre le coup de couteau et son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle s'était accrochée mais les conditions climatiques assez rude n'avait pas facilité son transport. Il est même certain que sans Melinda à leur côté qui avait posé les premiers gestes d'urgences, elle se serait déjà éteinte.

Qu'allaient-ils tous les trois devenir si elle ne survivait pas ? Comment continuerait-il à vivre sans elle alors qu'elle en était son essence même ? Comment pourrait-il expliquer l'impensable à leurs enfants ? Comment dire à la petite Sacha que sa maman n'avait pas réussi à survivre alors qu'elle avait combattu le froid et les rues dangereuses de New York en pleine nuit ? Que faire quand Charlie appellerait sa maman ? Comment les consolerait-il d'une aussi grande perte ? Comment continuer tout simplement ?

Chaque fois qu'il entendait des pas dans le couloir, il espérait qu'on venait lui donner des nouvelles ….rien ne venait….Finn , son ami de toujours , le rejoignit finalement , il prit place à côté de lui et lui tapa une main sur l'épaule.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles ?  
- Toujours pas ?  
- Garde confiance Eliott, Liv est une battante, elle va se battre….  
- Tu sais ce qui m'étonne Finn, c'est que les affaires internes n'aient pas encore débarqué. En sachant que j'ai tiré deux fois, je risque d'avoir des ennuis.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est déjà réglé Eliott, fais-nous confiance, dis-toi simplement que j'ai essayé de sauver Olivia en tirant.  
- Finn !  
- Tiens-toi à cette version, franchement personne ne va pleurer la perte de cette ordure, crois-moi !  
- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Finn  
- Alors ne dit rien…vous l'auriez aussi fait pour nous Eliott, nous sommes une famille. si tu n'avais pas tiré, je l'aurais fait….

La porte s'ouvrit enfin aux alentours de 15h et le chirurgien entra dans la salle d'attente. Il semblait aussi épuisé qu'ils l'étaient eux-mêmes.  
- Mr Stabler  
Eliott se leva.  
- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais son était gravissime n'a pas arrangé la situation. Elle avait déjà perdu une quantité assez importante de sang. Votre épouse a subi une perforation du colon. Nous avons donc dû procéder à une laparotomie qui consiste à pratiquer une incision partant du pubis jusqu'au sternum car elle présentait également une hémorragie interne au niveau du foie. Elle risque cependant de développer une inflammation dans les prochaines heures si elle survit mais sachez que les chances sont minimes. Nous pensons qu'elle mourra avant la fin de la journée. Une infirmière va venir vous chercher afin que vous puissiez l'accompagner. Elle reprendra conscience mais l'infection gagnera rapidement du terrain. Il faudra veiller à ne pas la laisser souffrir , c'est à vous de décider  
- Y a-t-il toujours une chance qu'elle s'en sorte ?  
- Il y a toujours une chance inspecteur, le souci de votre épouse sont les autres blessures ; sa fracture nasale, les deux côtes cassées et ses déchirures vaginales. une entaille assez importante au niveau de bras. Son pied droit est également cassé, nous n'avons pas encore réduit la fracture mais nous avons placé une attelle pour la soulager.

Eliott suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il eut le cœur brisé, Olivia couchée, un bandage due à sa fracture nasale.  
Elle respirait heureusement de manière autonome. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi pâle. Toujours inconsciente suite à l'anesthésie subie.  
- Liv , bats-toi , ils disent que tu vas t'en aller mais je ne les crois pas , ils ne connaissent pas ma super Benson…..Liv , réveille-toi , parle-moi….ne lâche pas , tu ne t'es pas battue comme une lionne pour t'en aller maintenant….ne nous dit pas au revoir , pas maintenant !

il attendit un moment ...et finit par s'endormir sur le fauteuil tout en lui tenant la main..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17

Alex laissa les enfants sous la responsabilité de John qui les adorait comme un fou, les enfants Stabler étaient ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, ils y tenaient beaucoup. La petite Sacha, déjà dans ses bras, semblait y rechercher la sécurité qu'elle avait perdue pendant que Charlie inconscient de ce qui se passait, jouait calmement avec ses cubes.

- Tu as vu mon papa oncle John ?  
- Pas encore  
- Et ma maman ?  
- Non plus  
- Elle est à l'hôpital ?  
- Oui  
- Avec les docteurs ?  
- Oui  
- Et avec papa ?  
- Avec ton papa  
- Il va venir près de nous ?  
- Pas tout de suite Sacha  
- Elle va mourir ma maman, tu sais comme mamy Bernie, les gens qui vont au ciel, on ne les voit plus après, et papa était très triste …moi je ne veux pas que maman aille au ciel oncle John.  
- Maman est courageuse Sacha, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite fille hocha la tête.

- J'ai couru très vite oncle John pour que papa aille chercher maman.  
- tu sais que c'est grâce à toi que Charlie va très bien et que maman va guérir. Tu es une petite fille vraiment très courageuse, je connais peu de petites filles qui seraient parties chercher de l'aide, les autres petites filles se seraient cachées. Toi, tu n'as pas eu peur  
- si j'avais très peur oncle John  
- mais tu as réussi  
- Je suis mini-Benson, c'est papa qui le dit  
- C'est tout à fait ça !  
- Quand je suis malade, maman reste près de moi  
- C'est une sacrée maman que tu as  
- Alors si elle n'est pas bien, je dois aussi aller lui tenir la main  
- Papa est avec elle, d'ac !  
- Il lui a fait mal le méchant monsieur quand je suis partie

John était désemparé, il ne savait pas comment lui répondre ….

- Oncle John, il a fait mal à maman ?  
- Oui Sacha  
- Très mal  
- Oui ma puce  
- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne revient pas….  
- Oui ma grande  
- Mais elle reviendra ?  
- Je te le promets Sacha, tu iras bientôt voir maman, d'accord

- Tu ne me racontes pas des mensonges, oncle John  
- Non, jamais !  
- D'accord, je vais aller jouer avec Charlie, je dois m'occuper de lui…  
- Tu es une super grande sœur  
- C'est parce que j'ai une super maman et un super papa

John lui sourit


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18

Une main secoua son épaule

- Eliott, Eliott

Il se réveilla en sursautant….

- Alex, oh mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu m'endormir ! Liv  
- Ne t'inquiète, ça fait un moment que je suis ici, elle n'a pas bougé. Tu as passé des heures difficiles, Eliott ! tu avais besoin de repos !  
- Elle dort toujours, le chirurgien a prédit le pire Alex  
- Je sais, j'ai vu l'infirmière….mais ils ont tort Eliott…Liv est une battante, certes elle en bavé, mais elle ne vous laisserait jamais…  
- J'espère que tu as raison  
Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules  
- Eliott, ne doute jamais de la force d'Olivia, même dans l'antichambre de la mort, ton chagrin et celui de tes enfants la ferait revenir aussitôt en arrière.  
- Comment vont les petits ?  
- Ils sont inquiets, Ils sont avec John. Maureen et Kathleen prendront le relais en soirée. Fin et Amarro recherchent le complice de Peters et Cragen s'est enfermé dans son bureau….il se sent responsable !  
- On se sent tous responsable Alex…..j'aurais dû être avec elle.  
- El, le seul responsable, c'est Peters, c'est ce qu'Olivia te dirait.

Eliott, assis au bord du lit, tenait la main d'Olivia et semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher

Il sentit ses doigts remuer mais ses yeux ne s'ouvraient toujours pas….

- Vas-y Liv, ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu peux le faire…  
- El, réussit-il à dire  
- Vas-y mon amour, tu peux le faire

Après un effort inespéré, Olivia ouvrit les yeux

- Je savais que tu y parviendrais  
- El…..dit-elle ….j'ai chaud…

Il sentit son front, elle était brûlante….comme l'avait prédit le chirurgien

- Je vais chercher un médecin, dit Alex  
- C'est l'infection Liv….tu vas te battre contre cette saleté, tu es Olivia Benson, tu ne vas pas te laisser avoir ….liv  
- J'ai mal El réussit-elle à péniblement articuler…  
- Je sais ; je sais ….on va y arriver, serre-moi la main Liv, nous combattrons tous les deux, je ne rentrerai pas chez nous sans toi…jamais….

Alex revint avec un autre médecin

- Mr Stabler, je suis le docteur Kennedy, je suis titulaire en chef , c'est moi qui vais traiter votre femme et m'occuper de vous.

Il s'approcha d'Olivia.

- Madame Benson, vous m'entendez  
- Je vous comprends, dit-elle faiblement.  
- Je sais que vous souffrez, nous allons augmenter votre dose de calmant d'ici peu.

Il regarda son pansement déjà taché de couleur rouge et brune… ;signe que l'infection commençait à se propager comme l'avait prédit son confrère.

Il regarda Eliott

- L'infection a déjà gagné du terrain, à part augmenter les doses d'antibiotique , il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ….

Il y eut un silence profond

- Je vais mourir

Et avant qu'Eliott n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit

- Oui madame, c'est ce qu'aurait probablement répondu mon confrère qui ne jure que par la médecine mais sachez que l'esprit peut être beaucoup plus fort que ça.

Il s'approcha d'Olivia

- Je sais que vous avez souffert entre les mains de cette ordure, et vous peinerez encore pendant un long moment, plusieurs de vos organes ont été touchés. Battez-vous de toutes vos forces comme vous l'avez déjà démontré. La fièvre va gagner l'ensemble de votre corps, vous vous sentirez dériver, vous ferez des cauchemars, vous revivrez sans doute ce qui vous est arrivé…dites-vous bien une chose Olivia, l'amour que vos amis, votre famille et vos enfants vous portent a autant de puissance que toutes les perfusions d'antibiotiques ou autres traitements médicaux qui vous seront administrés. Je resterai aussi à vos côtés pendant cette journée et cette nuit….sachez que si vous lâchez prise, vous mourrez rapidement mais on soulagera vos douleurs autant que nous le pourrons.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre mais je me dois de vous dire la vérité aussi douloureuse soit-elle….Je reviens très vite, je vous laisse un instant avec votre mari et votre amie. Nous allons vous transférer dans la chambre située face à mon bureau et un petit salon sera mis à disposition de votre entourage aussi longtemps que possible et je m'assurerais que vous receviez les meilleurs soins du personnel médical à mon service.

- Merci à vous docteur, mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais Mr Stabler, c'est votre équipe que je devrais remercier….  
- Remercier ?  
- Je suis le meilleur ami de Mr Jennings


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19

Joe n'avait pas été d'une grande intelligence en emportant la veste de James Peters. L'affut du gain l'avait emporté sur sa raison, ce qui entrainerait sa perte mais il ne le savait pas encore. Ce dernier y avait laissé son faux passeport dans l'espoir de fuir dès qu'il aurait massacré Benson. Ce que Joe ne savait pas c'est qu'il se tromperait de passeport en passant le portail de l'aéroport dont le système électronique envoya une alerte immédiate au bureau de police d'aéroportuaire. C'est ainsi que se termina son périple.

Il se retrouva donc face à Amarro et Fin en salle d'interrogatoire. Aucun doute ne germait dans la tête de nos deux inspecteurs ; dans la mesure où Peters était couvert par un alibi, le meurtrier de la femme et des deux enfants de Jennings se trouvait devant eux. Le moindre doute s'envola quand dans ses poches furent trouvés 50 000 dollars. Cet homme tentait de s'enfuir avec le prix du sang.

Malgré ces preuves, Tucker, chef de services des affaires internes, dessaisit Fin du dossier, demanda à Cragen de lui confisquer Badge et arme et le convoqua le lendemain pour une audition en interne ainsi que tous les acteurs de ce drame. Tucker, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire cela….dit Amarro en colère

- Je fais mon boulot inspecteur Amarro, l'inspecteur Fin Tutuola a commis un crime en abattant cet homme, tant que n'aurons pas vos témoignages et les résultats du médecin légiste tout comme celui de la balistique, vous êtes soupçonnés de meurtre.  
- Mais vous êtes malade, il allait tuer Olivia et nous abattre.  
- Écoutez, j'agis selon ma conscience professionnelle messieurs, je fais le même boulot que vous.  
- Ça, je ne crois pas, lui dit Rollins, venue leur apporter les dernières nouvelles de l'hôpital, nous pourchassons les violeurs, ce qu'était effectivement Peters…  
- Cragen, vous feriez mieux de disciplinez votre équipe

Tucker avança de quelques pas et se retourna. Les inspecteurs le fusillaient du regard.  
- Je vous attends demain ….n'oubliez pas d'amener Stabler avec vous  
- Mais vous…  
- Ca suffit comme cela , sachez qu'officiellement vous serez convoqués demain , alors mettez vos témoignages en accord les uns avec les autres….et Cragen , appelez vos contacts à la balistique…..ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile , je sais qui a tiré…..j'ai l'ai d'un monstre d'égoïste , si c'était le cas , je ne serais pas ici… ;  
- Mais….  
- Laissez-moi terminer  
Tucker s'avança vers Fin

- Je sais que je n'ai pas bonne réputation, c'est toujours le cas quand on occupe le poste que celui que j'exerce, même si mes relations avec Stabler et Benson sont parfois compliquées, j'admire beaucoup leur travail…. Et il quitte la salle  
- Je rêve, dit Amarro, où il vient de nous donner une piste pour demain  
- Non, c'est la première fois que je vois Tucker ressembler à un être humain dit Cragen  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, dit Rollins, il faut aller à l'hôpital prévenir Eliott  
- Très bien allez-y dit Cragen, je vous appelle s'il y a un cas.

C'est tous ensemble qu'ils débarquèrent donc à l'hôpital ou Alex les accueillit dans le petit salon, la fin de la journée serait pénible pour tout le monde.

Alex prit la parole

- Il est certain que ce que nous allons faire est complètement illégal, nous travaillons pour les forces de l'ordre et nous allons mentir comme nous ne l'avons jamais fait, si chacun se tient à son histoire, tout se passera bien. Nous allons ensemble revoir chaque détail. John va bientôt arriver. Rollins, tu prendras note de tout ce qui se dira. Une fois que nous nous serons mis d'accord, nous donneront à Eliott ces mêmes informations. pour le moment, il se trouve près d'Olivia.

- Et pour la balistique, reprit Amarro  
- C'est déjà arrangé lui rétorqua Alex, j'ai des amis très bien placés , et un qui devait me renvoyer l'ascenseur….Fin , es-tu toujours certain de t'approprié le meurtre de Peters en lieu et place d'Eliott  
- Pour rien au monde, je ne changerais d'avis…..

Eliott , lui tenait toujours la main . tombée dans l'inconscience , le corps d'Olivia couvert de sueur , luttait contre cette infection qui tentait de s'immiscer dans chacune de ses cellules.  
Eliott tentait de lui transmettre son courage de toutes ses forces. Non elle n'avait pas lutté de toutes ses forces pour que son histoire se termine ici. Non, elle vivrait parce qu'elle avait droit au bonheur….

Ses palpitations toujours constance résonnant à travers cette machine barbare ne faiblissaient pas, il prenait cela comme un signe positif….si l'infection gagnait le cœur, il causerait une péricardite mortelle, c'est cela que tous redoutaient….et aucun remède ne pourrait la sauver. Eliott s'inquiéta vivement une première fois quand les palpitations s'accélérèrent mais l'infirmière le rassura en lui expliquant que ce phénomène arrivait fréquemment en cas de fortes fièvres. L'infirmière prenait le temps de venir vérifier la température d'Olivia toutes les demi-heures, ce qui le rassurait…

Oliva se sentait emportée par un tourbillon de chaleur qui l'engloutissait sans la laisser émerger , elle voulait crier sa douleur mais dès qu'elle pensait s'accrocher à la main d'Eliott , la douleur de son corps meurtri la plongeant dans les pénombres…..au loin , elle vit de la lumière , elle s'en approchait doucement et constatait que plus elle s'avançait , plus la douleur s'amenuisait …..Elle entendait cependant un bruit qui s'accélérait au fur et à mesure de son approche


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20

Eliott attendait toujours qu'Olivia reprenne conscience …..Toujours aucune amélioration de son était….il commençait à craindre le pire…..

Les deux ainées d'Eliott assurant le rôle de grandes sœurs avaient relayé John auprès des deux enfants restés dans l'appartement d'Alex depuis le drame.

- Maureen, on peut aller voir maman ?  
- Pas encore trésor, pas encore….  
- Mais je veux ma maman dit-elle au bord des larmes  
- Je sais  
- Quand je pourrai voir ma maman  
- Je ne sais pas Sacha  
- Je peux l'appeler ?  
- Non Sacha, maman n'a plus de téléphone  
- Je sais, le méchant l'a cassé mais papa il a son téléphone  
- Papa est occupé Sacha  
- Près de maman  
- Oui  
- Alors si j'appelle papa, je pourrai parler à maman  
- Maman dort Sacha  
- Maman ne dort jamais la journée Maureen  
- Maman dort parce qu'elle a pris des médicaments  
- Maman ne prend jamais de médicaments, alors c'est qu'elle avait vraiment mal  
- Oui Sacha  
- Maureen, quand est-ce que je pourrai voir maman ?  
- Je ne sais pas Sacha

La petite fille regarda sa grande sœur d'un air à la fois triste et mécontent

- Décidément, tu ne sais pas grand-chose aujourd'hui. Tu me prêtes ton téléphone.  
- Qui veux-tu appeler ?  
- Ma marraine, ça je peux ?

Et Maureen lui tendit son téléphone

L'équipe avait travaillé sans relâche pour que leurs versions concordent. Ils y étaient arrivés.

- Je vais voir Eliott, dit Fin …  
- Qui prend un café demanda Amarro

Tous levèrent la main, épuisés, la plupart n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières 24 h.

Le téléphone d'Alex vibra, elle vit le numéro de Maureen et décrocha  
- Maureen  
- C'est Sacha dit-elle en sanglotant  
- Sacha, ma puce ! que se passe-t-il ?  
- Tu reviens ?  
- Bientôt  
- Je veux voir ma maman  
- Elle dort Sacha  
- Je veux quand même voir ma maman , stp  
- Écoute moi bien mon petit chou, je vais aller voir papa et je vais lui demander de t'appeler d'accord…  
- Tu promets  
- Je te le promets

Sacha regardait Maureen  
- Elle est partie chercher mon papa  
- Viens faire un câlin.

La petite fille grimpa sur les genoux de sa grande sœur

Alex sentait bien que la petite fille avait un énorme besoin d'être rassurée….

Elle entra dans la chambre où elle vit Fin discuter silencieusement avec Eliott, elle attendit patiemment qu'ils aient terminé leur conversation.

Elle prit une chaise et prit place à côté d'Eliott qui tenait toujours la main d'Olivia sans vouloir la lâcher un seul instant.

- Eliott, Sacha vient de m'appeler  
- Elle va bien ?  
- Physiquement oui, mais moralement …..elle a besoin de voir sa maman ! je pense que cela la rassurerait….sincèrement….Sacha se doute que quelque chose se trame et personne ne lui dit la vérité. Je lui ai promis que tu l'appellerais….Eliott , ta petite fille a subi un traumatisme , les adultes défilent se relaient aux côtés de tes enfants mais il leur manque l'essentiel : toi et Olivia.

- Va la chercher  
- Tu es certain  
- Oui  
- Appelle pour le lui dire Eliott, j'ai promis….on doit toujours respecter les promesses encore plus envers un enfant.  
- Allo répondit une petite voix  
- Sacha  
- Papa, s'exclama-t-elle .  
- Alex va venir te chercher ma princesse  
- Pour voir ma maman  
- Oui  
- Elle dort  
- Oui elle se repose  
- Je ne ferai pas de bruits je te le promets papa  
- Je sais, prépare-toi d'accord

Elle regarda Maureen

- Je vais aller voir maman  
- Et pour la première fois depuis la veille, elle sourit

Il était 17h30, Les heures défilaient péniblement, Olivia toujours face à son combat ne percevait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle continuait à progresser vers cette lumière qui lui procurait une sensation de bien-être.

30 minutes plus tard , Alex entrait dans le couloir tenant par la main la petite Sacha .  
Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur  
- Sacha , tu es prête  
- Je le suis

Elle entra donc dans la chambre. Sacha lui lâcha sa main pour courir se blottir dans les bras d'Eliott.  
- Papa , tu as trouvé ma maman  
- Oui  
- T'es le papa le plus fort du monde !

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui montra sa maman dans le lit.  
- Elle dort papa  
- Oui  
- Je peux la réveiller  
- Non ,les docteurs veulent qu'on la laisse dormir.  
- Je peux dormir avec maman  
- Tu feras attention  
- Bien sur

Il déposa sa petite fille qui se blottit contre sa maman  
- elle est toute chaude

Alors qu'elle arrivait à proximité de la lumière, Olivia ressentit comme une présence à côté d'elle. Elle ressentit une autre main dans la sienne…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 

Elle se retourna percevant une présence.  
Devait-elle continuer ?  
Devait-elle se retourner ?  
Devait-elle regarder qui lui tenait la main ?

Toujours tiraillée entre cette lumière et cette main qui s'accrochait désespérément à la sienne.  
Elle se retourna donc …..

Elle regarda cette main sans toutefois discerner la personne qui la lui tenait, cette présence qui ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser continuer son chemin vers cette lumière étincelante qui brillait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Ce tunnel qui l'appelait à poursuivre ….

Cette chaleur qui se diffusait uniquement de son côté droit….d'où venait –elle ?  
Pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas aller là où elle voulait se rendre ? Pourquoi ? Elle était si bien, si paisible ….

Elle sentait de plus en plus cette main se serrer dans la sienne…..elle se concentra pour en savoir plus, quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles on refusait de la laisser partir…..

Elle commençait à percevoir des sons mais elle ne pouvait y donner aucun sens….

Elle s'arrêta, tout se figea ….l'espace d'un instant ….elle entendit le battement d'un cœur qui n'était pas le sien ….

Elle recula afin de savoir ce qui lui avait échappé ….et elle se vit dans ce lit d'hôpital, c'était bien elle ….El, Sacha….mais elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé….cette main, cette chaleur ….ce n'était pas illusoire, ils avaient besoin d'elle….Charlie dans les bras d'Alex….si petit ….Alex si triste….Eliott si désespéré….Sacha blottie à ses côtés.

La douleur lui revint, celle qu'elle tentait de fuir en avançant…et la vérité l'assaillit aussi violement que ce qu'elle avait vécu, son agression dans son lit, Sacha la libérant de ses menottes, la lutte pour sauver Charlie, Eliott abattant son bourreau et le couteau …..Cette douleur dans le bas de son ventre …Melinda lui appliquant les premiers soins ... L'ambulance et le noir…..

Cette voix qui lui demandait de choisir …..La douleur, la souffrance et l'amour des siens ou la béatitude éternelle….elle ne les laisserait pas …..Elle avait besoin d'eux tout comme chacun avait besoin d'elle…..

Elle n'avança plus restant figée ….comment y retourner, tout semblait la pousser vers l'avant alors que son envie malgré la douleur qui y serait associée, était de les serrer dans ses bras, de sentir l'odeur de bébé toujours présente de Charlie, de revoir son tourbillon de petite fille étrangement si calme, si triste cependant et Eliott dont elle voulait encore sentir le réconfort de ses bras…..

Elle recula encore, son choix s'était fixé ….malgré toute la souffrance, c'est sa famille qu'elle voulait…..elle se sentit chuter, elle tomba encore et encore…..

Dans la chambre d'Hôpital, Eliott, tout en tenant la main d'Olivia, priait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.  
Sacha toujours blottie contre sa maman, lui caressait sa grande main, elle savait que sa maman aimait ça. Et Sacha s'endormit…..rassurée ….

- Je vais la laisser dormir  
- Ça lui a fait du bien de voir sa maman, c'est difficile pour chacun d'entre nous mais c'est encore pire pour Sacha qui ne comprend pas….Charlie est encore trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé….mais Sacha est consciente du danger qu'ils ont couru.

- Allez Liv, réveille-toi ….réveille-toi …..

- Je suis là….murmura-t-elle faiblement….je suis là

- Liv ….

- J'ai soif

- Je m'en occuppe

- On dirait que nous sommes deux dans ce lit

- Bien vu, lui dit-il en lui souriant .

- J'ai mal El

- Je sais mais tu as vaincu ta fièvre Liv, tu l'as gagnée cette bataille…..

Ils se regardèrent de tout leur amour sachant que le plus dur restait à venir  
- Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment Liv  
- El  
- Les affaires internes, tout se passera bien, je reviens très vite Liv  
- Il est mort ?  
- Il l'est !  
- Ne me laissez pas  
- Je reste près de toi Liv, lui dit Alex


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 

_Deux semaines plus tard …_

- Prête ?

- Je ne sais pas El ….

- Alex et les filles vont encore s'occuper des enfants pendant quelques jours le temps que tu retrouves tes marques à la maison.

- Elles sont adorables

- Es-tu contente de rentrer ?

- Je ne sais pas El…..

- Liv, je sais que tu as peur …..

- Je vais bien El, je vais bien….

Eliott s'apercevait toutefois qu'elle manquait de certitude en formulant sa réponse.

- Liv, je sais que ce sera difficile

- El

- Liv, il voulut lui caresser la joue, mais elle eut encore un mouvement de recul

- Désolée, lui dit-elle

- je sais ce que tu traverses, Liv

- non El, tu ne sauras jamais

Il s'accroupit devant sa chaise roulante, d'une part obligatoire pour quitter l'hôpital et d'autre part souffrant encore de son bras, elle ne devait utiliser ses béquilles le moins possible en attendant qu'il guérisse.

- on prendra le temps dont nous avons besoin. Nous traverserons cela ensemble. Je sais que tu es inquiète de rentrer malgré ce que tu peux me dire. Sacha sera folle de joie quand elle saura que tu es de retour chez nous….nous allons reprendre notre vie de famille là où nous l'avons laissée Liv….Cragen m'a promis de ne plus m'appeler la nuit pendant un moment. Je serai à tes côtés. J'ai encore deux semaines de congé devant moi.

Elle lui sourit

- on cherchera un autre appartement

- si c'est ce que tu souhaites , nous le ferons ensemble.

Il conduisit Olivia jusqu'à l'appartement.

Olivia commençait déjà à transpirer anormalement, son pouls commença à s'accélérer. Au moment où Eliott ouvrit la porte

- je ne peux pas Eliott. je ne peux vraiment pas….

- Essaie au moins, je sais que tu peux surmonter tes peurs, il n'est plus là Liv, il est mort

- Je sais El mais je sens encore son odeur, je sens encore ses mains sur chaque partie de mon cœur, si je monte là-haut, je vais le voir dans chacune des pièces et revivre chacun de ces moments de souffrance qu'il nous a infligés. Je ne serai plus tranquille El, plus jamais….

- Liv, c'est notre maison, c'est le lieu où nous avons donné vie à nos enfants, ce lieu est tout autant rempli de joie, d'instants de bonheur partagés. Ce sont ces périodes-là de notre vie que nous devons garder en mémoire.

- Il a tout brisé El , dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes qui tombaient sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Il m'a mis d'autres souvenirs que mon corps me rappelle, regarde l'état dans lequel je suis.

- Liv , c'est à toi de décider soit tu gardes cette période tragique prendre le dessus , soit tu te bas pour redonner vie à ce qui comblait notre demeure avant. Écoute, je ne devrais pas te le dire mais les enfants t'ont préparé une surprise et je suis certain qu'ils attendent déjà un coup de fil….essaie Olivia et si vraiment ca ne va pas, nous chercherons un autre nid douillet .

- Ok, je suis Olivia Benson

- Tout à fait et Olivia n'a jamais baissé les bras

Elle lui sourit enfin

Qu'elle ne fut pas son émerveillement en entrant dans l'appartement en découvrant toutes les décorations de Noël mises en place par les enfants, le sapin décorant le salon donnait à la pièce un air de sérénité. Elle se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle fouilla dans ses forces les plus profondes pour ouvrir la porte. Leur lit manquait

- El

- Je me suis dit que demain, nous pourrions nous en acheter une nouvelle ….une autre…..et Amarro m'a aidé à change le tapis, puis le bleu , c'est pas mal non plus.

- Vous êtes super les amis, vraiment supers…

- Tu vois, tu y es arrivée, même si cela n'est pas facile , ce que conçois parfaitement , il la serra dans des bras.

- Je vais appeler les enfants


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23 **dernier chapitre**

- Elle est magnifique El  
- Je savais qu'elle allait te plaire

Elle lui sourit enfin, un vrai sourire sans peur, sans chagrin, sans tension….

- Quand est-elle libre ?  
- Dès que nous aurons signé, je ne voulais pas poser notre accord sans toi.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu de jardin tu sais !

La nostalgie l'envahit un court instant

- Les enfants adoreront jardiner  
- On posera une balançoire.  
- Je te fais visiter  
- Tu as la clé ?  
- L'employée de l'agence immobilière n'a pas pu résister à mon charme  
- Je la comprends  
- El, es-tu certain que nous en avons les moyens  
- L'argent est arrivé sur notre compte hier

La tristesse se reflète sur son visage

- Liv, cet argent, je sais que tu as du mal à l'admettre mais tu l'as mérité….ça ne réparera jamais ce que tu as vécu, ça n'effacera pas tes souvenirs ….ces dommages et intérêts, tu ne les as pas cherché….la justice a réussi à mettre la main sur les comptes de Peters et les a partagés entre Jennings et toi. C'est notre maison Liv ...je me suis vite rendu compte de tes efforts pour survivre dans notre appartement mais tes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars toujours aussi atroces les uns des autres. Rappelle-toi de ce que ton thérapeute t'a dit : tu ne dormiras plus sereinement tant que tu ne te sentiras plus chez toi, tant que tu te sentiras en danger.  
- Tu as raison, El ….reprenons notre vie en main…  
- On devra s'organiser, je vais retourner au travail  
- Je suis vraiment fière de toi Liv  
- Sans toi, je n'y serais pas arrivée.

Main dans la main, ils allèrent visiter leur nouvelle maison.

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, ils emménagèrent tous les quatre dans leur nouvelle demeure. Une belle maison blanche à deux étages comprenant 4 chambres, deux salles de bain, un dressing, un salon, une cuisine, une bibliothèque, deux toilettes une salle de jeux et un bureau.

Les cris des enfants résonnaient dans le jardin où une balançoire avait déjà été posée.  
Une maisonnette correspondant aux âges des enfants avait également été aménagée.

- Au printemps, tu pourras fleurir le jardin  
- Je ferai de ce jardin un Eden ….  
- Tout comme ma vie à tes côtés Liv….

Elle lui serra la main, il lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres….cette nuit, sept mois après le drame qu'elle avait vécu, ils avaient refait l'amour pour la première fois. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour cicatriser les blessures surtout celles qui ne se voyaient pas….Eliott s'était montré aussi attentif et tendre que lors de leur première fois. Ils n'avaient rien calculé, c'était arrivé

Le soleil brillait et les invités commencèrent à arriver pour le barbecue qu'ils avaient organisé pour leur emménagement.  
Sacha fut ravie quand elle découvrit dans le panier d'oncle John, deux charmants chatons .  
- Merci, merci Oncle John  
- De rien jeune demoiselle, promets-tu de t'en occuper….  
- Je promets, la pâtée le matin et le soir ….et je dois aussi nettoyer la litière ….et les vaccins aussi….  
- Eh bien, et bien tu en as appris des choses  
- Dans ma nouvelle école, on trouve beaucoup de livres  
- C'est super dis donc ! tu t'y plais  
- C'est évident  
- Dis-moi comment vas-tu les appeler  
- Inspecteur et Benson  
- Inspecteur et Benson ! comme  
- Comme ma maman, parce que ma maman c'est la meilleure…..

Th end


End file.
